Thinking Out Loud
by momostly
Summary: When an 18 year old half-breed and a 2000 year old vampire meet thinking they are at the end of their roads, what will happen? Will they meet their ends like they planned to? Godric/OC, Rating changed from T to M!
1. Chapter 1 Stop&Stare

AN: This story is my new baby, I just suddenly came up with this idea and had to write it down. Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1. Stop&Stare

* * *

><p>This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us<p>

It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust

I've got my heart set on anywhere but here

I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

Steady hands just take the wheel

Every glance is killing me

Time to make one last appeal

For the life I lead

**Stop and stare**

I think I'm moving but I go no where

Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

**Stop and stare**

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, can you see what I see?

* * *

><p>I was tired. Tired of running from the inevitable, it was always bound to happen and maybe it was better this way. What was I even thinking, running away from faeries. There was nowhere to even run to, even with the royal blood coursing through my veins I was still just a half-breed. I was surprised I even got this far without them catching up with me, maybe they were just humouring me, waiting for me to give up, and I was ready to do just that. I had had enough of people dying because the uprising Brigant-family haters wanted me dead. But what truly broke my resistance was the death of my parents.<p>

I had always had a close relationship with my parents and we agreed on most things and they accepted me as I am, with my telepathy and all. I never thought that maybe my parents weren't actually my real parents. I only few years ago, after my parents had deceased, found out that my mother had had an affair with a faerie, and that he was my father by blood. I did not even know such things as faeries existed, all this I was told by my supposed grandfather, Niall Brigant, the king of faeries. He was very protective of his blood and therefore sought me out after realizing there were rebelling faeries after his descendants.

My life profoundly changed after his visit. I was running for my life, as I had no way of fighting. There was no time to teach me how to 'use my light' as Niall had put it, my best chance was to move constantly from place to place but we both knew that they would eventually catch up on me. At first I had been afraid to die, but now I was ready. I have been alone for two years, and it was exhausting, not that I wasn't used to being lonely since telepathy could be a bitch when it came to socializing but I had always had my family to back me up.

I grew up in Shreveport, Louisiana. After Niall's visit I travelled around the USA and finally Europe. Numerous countries, Italy, France, Spain, Greece, England, Denmark, Sweden and so on. And now I was back in Shreveport, it was really just an attempt to find some sort of a closure. Looking back, a lot happened two years ago, vampires came out of the coffin, my parents died, I found out I was half fairie and that I was in a life threatning situation. Running had been easy at first, I got to go to numerous places I had always wanted to visit, but soon everything started to look, smell and even sound the same. I wished I could have shared the many beautiful scenes I saw with someone, maybe it would have made it just that more special to me as well.

I did not go to see my family house. I just did not want to see it in the state it must be in for being abandoned for years. It was not how I wanted to remember it, if people remembered anything in death at all. Instead I decided to go to my favourite place since I had been a child, located in the woods of C. Bickham Dickson Park, was a small clearing were I would lie down on to the soft grass and just gaze at the stars.

As I walked down the path I could remember even with my eyes closed, I recognized every tree from my childhood as if nothing had changed from those days. When I stepped in to the familiar clearing I saw that it was already occupied. I cursed inwardly for not checking my surroundings with my telepathy and immediately put down my shields to listen to whoever decided to sit on my clearing at this hour. But what I found made me curse again, _a vampire_, suddenly I was glad for my ability to mask my scent or I would be half drained by now.

He just sat there with his legs crossed, staring off to somewhere far away it seemed, facing away from me. I briefly wondered what he was doing outside when there was only few hours until the sun's rays would burn him. "Good evening." He greeted me while turning to look at me over his shoulder. He had dark hair which only made his pale skin look even paler, and an unusually beautiful face with a straight nose and full, nicely curved lips. The stars did not give enough light for me to see what color his eyes were, but I knew they would be just as stunning as the rest of his face was.

I knew I should run as far away from him as I could, but just couldn't bring myself to do it. Vampires were dangerous creatures to humans, but especially to fairies for it was almost impossible for them to resist the scent of our blood. And besides, what did I have to lose? Was it any better to be executed in an unknown way or be drained by a vampire, did it really even matter anymore? So I started fidgeting nervously, playing with the ends of my naturally platin blond hair, and thought of what to say to him that wouldn't make it so obvious that I had some serious problems interacting with people. "What are you doing here? It's dawn soon." Way to go Claire, just offend him, as if he doesn't know dawn is approaching, besides this is a public park he's allowed to be here just as much as you are! My thoughts were going overdrive and I cringed inwardly before he answered with a calm voice "I could ask you the same. And I am aware." He turned back to his previous position, staring in to nothingness again.

"Well this is sort of my clearing, or that's how I like to think it as. Why aren't you looking for shelter?" I asked him. Maybe his turning had gone wrong or something and he had no self-preservation instincts. "I have been in Shreveport for a little over a year now but not once have I seen you or smelled your scent in here." He stated but did not turn to look at me. "And I do not wish to find shelter." He continued dismissively.

I was surprised, vampires weren't exactly the suicidal type. "I've been...out of town, you could say. You're here to burn?" I asked walking up to him and sitting down with my knees tightly against my chest. He sighed, I was probably bothering him. "Very perceptive of you. Yes, I am here to end my long existence." I didn't know if that was meant as an insult, but couldn't detect any sarcasm in his tone. "Oh, that's too bad. Well I'll just leave you...to it." I said while starting to get up. His words had awakened my curiosity as to why he wanted to die, but I was not going to ask.

"You never told me why you are here." He said before I had a chance to get up. "Well, it's a long story, let's just say I have just about the same amount of time left as you before I will perish as well, and I wanted to spend it here." I answered him truthfully, what could it hurt? "Then why were you leaving? Does my presence bother you?" He asked curiously.

"Not really, quite the opposite actually, I just assumed _I_ was the one bothering you." I said looking down at my hands which had surprisingly fast stopped fidgeting, I was getting too comfortable next to this soon-to-be-dead stranger. But maybe that was just it, we were both at the end of our roads, maybe we were meant to give each other comfort. I was surprised to find that I wanted to give him that comfort I realized I needed so desperately.

"Are you scared?" I asked with a quiet voice only a vampire could hear. He smiled, and looked at the stars. "No. I have lived for two thousand years and seen everything there is to see."

"Oh, I see." I suppose I should have been more shocked by his age but I knew there were beings older than even Christ himself, having met Niall Brigant who probably was older than this strange boy vampire.

"Are you?" He turned to look at me again. "Am I what?" I asked confused. "Are you afraid to die?" I had to think about it before answering. I thought I wasn't scared anymore, that I wanted to be alone even when I died, but I had been wrong. I wanted someone to be there, to comfort me when I took my last breath. It was a selfish wish, one that would never come true for I was alone.

"I thought I wasn't. I have been alone for a long time and I thought I was ready, but I- I don't want to die alone." The tears sprung to my eyes and I closed them in shame, I wasn't used to crying and in front of strangers was just that much more embarrassing. Suddenly I felt cold arms around me, pulling me closer and I looked up to him surprised as vampires weren't especially touchy-feely, but he just looked at me and said "It is okay to be afraid. And if you feel like crying, you should cry." And I let go and did just that.

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from OneRepublic's song called Stop&amp;Stare.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Undisclosed Desires

AN: Thank you for your review **galwidanatitud**!

Chapter 2. Undisclosed Desires

* * *

><p>I know you've suffered<p>

But I don't want you to hide

It's cold and loveless

I won't let you be denied

Soothing, I'll make you feel pure

Trust me, you can be sure

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the **undisclosed desires **in your heart

You trick your lovers

That you're wicked and divine

You may be a sinner

But your innocence is mine

Please me, show me how it's done

Tease me, you are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the **undisclosed desires **in your heart

* * *

><p>After I had calmed down from my slight mental break down, the boy vampire asked me quietly "Do you mind telling me what is threatening your life, child?" I looked up to him and put some distance between us, blushing. "There is someone after me. Or more like multiple someones, they want to take my life because of the blood coursing through me, it's just politics really." I said while wiping my cheeks dry from all the tears.<p>

He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "That is not right. You have no reason to die for a crime you have not commited. Who are these people that are after you?" Every single brain cell inside my head told me not tell him anything about faeries, we were believed to be a myth for a reason. We would be robbed of our blood and magic if humans or other supes knew about our abilities. "Faeries. They have a vengeance against my grandfather but he is strong so they try to get to him through much weaker descendants, like me." I blurted out. He looked dumbfounded before saying dubiously "Impossible. Faeries are but a myth, I have never seen one in all of my years nor has anyone else that I know of. And faeries supposedly have a strong and enticing scent to them, I would have a smelled you from miles away were you even partly a faery."

I sighed deeply, before explaining "Why do you think we are myth? It is only because we have decided not to reveal ourselves, and if you have not seen something does not mean it doesn't exist. You didn't smell me because I can mask my scent, walking around smelling like anything else than human would be too dangerous, considering the fact that vampires have absolutely no control when it comes to our blood."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "I suppose that would make sense. But what would possibly make you think it is a good idea to come this close to a vampire?"

"I don't know. Guess I thought it wouldn't matter if I was to die anyway. I've been on a run for two years now and had just given up." I said shrugging. "You're not being very fair though." He looked confused, blinking few times. "What do you mean?"

I stretched my hands above my head before lying down to the soft grass and closing my eyes. "I've told you why I'm here. You haven't returned the favor." I could hear shuffling noices as he laid down next to me. "Like I said, I have seen everything there is to see. There was a time when I was curious about the world, had a drive to see, experience, to _do_ things, but it is all gone now. I have done terrible things during my existence that I regret, I have tried to change, to evolve but I cannot make the things I have done go away." I opened my eyes to look at him. "Of course you can't make them go away. You wouldn't be you without those experiences. We are who we are, and the things we have done make us better or worse." I voiced my thoughts out loud, hoping that I didn't offend him.

He turned his head to look at me and said "I do not think vampires were meant to exist at all. We are not right, we do things that are evil just because our instincts tell us so. We are designed to hurt and I do not wish to hurt anyone anymore. As a sheriff I have tried to be fair to both vampires as well as humans, but I can not force them to respect one another." I pitied this vampire, he was blind to the good he has done, only seeing the worst of himself and the whole vampire race. His soul was crying for forgiveness, even if he didn't say it out loud.

"Every race have their rotten ones, and everyone make mistakes. It's extremely naive to think that only one person can change the world, but that one person can start that change, and they have to change themselves before anything else can be done. What is it that you really seek in death?" I asked him glancing at the clock on my wrist, we had one more hour left before sunrise.

"The world would be a better place without me, it is my ultimate sacrifice." He answered hesitantly as if he didn't know the real reason himself. I smiled at that. "I don't think that's it. I think you wish to find peace and to be forgiven in the end and that's not even the most selfish part of it all, but the fact that you don't want to go through the trouble of accepting yourself and truly make amends for what you've done. And let's not even think about all the people who will stay behind and suffer for your loss. What good will any of that do?" I asked realizing that if I had not offended him before, now I most definitely had and covered my mouth with my hand in panic. He had been nothing but kind to me and I just totally dismissed all of his reasonings.

But he did not look offended, instead he looked to be deep in thought. The silence was getting awkward for me as I waited for his response, but he didn't look even the slightest fazed by it. Finally he said "I did not see it as...selfish before. But you are not exactly the person to tell me I am selfish for wanting to end my life." I knew he wouldn't let me preach to him about all the reasons to live, not with when I had given up just the same. "It's different, I don't have a choice. Besides it's not like I have anyone who will be left behind to mourn for me." My hands had started to play nervously with the hem of my blouse and I stared at them intently.

"There is always a choice. And I am sure your family and friends would miss you dearly." He said to me and turned to stare at the slowly clearing sky. I reached towards him with my hand and picked up a blade of grass from his hair. His hair was soft and it made me want to run my hands through it, but I retracted my hand before I would do anything more to disturb his personal space. "My family died in the hands of the rebels, and I don't have friends. It is just too difficult with my telepathy and moving around a lot doesn't exactly help either."

His head snapped back to its previous position and his blue-green eyes framed with thick, dark eyelashes stared at me intently. "You have the ability to read minds?"

"It doesn't work on vampires, if that's what you're worried about. It's nice really, not to know what at least vampires think about me, themselves, their family, work or the world. I can block the thoughts off most of the time but it's kind of tricky when I'm stressed or just tired." I quickly explained to him while he just stared at me for the longest time, without even blinking. "I can imagine it to be quite tiresome. But you are still young, there are a lot of things you can achieve despite your telepathy."

I was about to answer to him when I heard the distinctive '_pop_' noise when someone teleported behind us. I didn't have time to react before the boy vampire had stood up in a crouched position and a low growl came from deep inside his chest. I stumbled up to look at the intruder even though I already knew it would be one of my chasers. A beautiful male faery stood before us. He had a long blond hair and clear sky blue eyes that stared at me piercingly. "Well well princess, you have finally decided to submit yourself to your fate." He said smirking at me maliciously. It was good he had masked his scent or the vampire next to me would already had ripped his head off and drank him dry from the stub.

"I see you have brought us a little present, how nice of you." The faery said looking at the boy vampire next to me. "He has nothing to do with this, just leave him be, he doesn't know anything!" I all but lied to him. I could not have the vampire die after I had finally seemed to get some sense through that thick skull of his. "Whatever, he may go. All we want is you." The fae said approaching me with long strides. But then the boy vampire did the last thing I wanted him to do and growled at the fae "Do not take a step closer to her, or I may have to get rid of those limbs of yours."

I basically hissed at him "What are you doing?!" And he just glanced at me before looking back at the smirking fae. "You do not know who I am, young one?" Suddenly the fae paled and I could see sweat forming on his brow. "I did not see this coming. This is not the last you'll hear from us, _princess_. You cannot hide behind the back of Death forever, we will come to finish you off, if he doesn't do it first." He glanced at us one last time before '_popping_' off.

I turned to look at the young looking vampire who had already visibly relaxed. "What were you thinking?! You know this will not change anything for me, it will only delay the inevitable."

He ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "If they know what is best for them, they will leave you alone. My presence should have scared them off for the time being."

"Why did he call you Death?" I asked him confused by how the night had turned out. "It is a nickname I received from my days of killing." He looked away shame written all over his face and I was still perplexed as to why he would do all this. "Why are you doing this anyway?" He looked at me his face serious "You told me there were no one to mourn you if you were to die. You are wrong."

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from Muse's song called Undisclosed Desires<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Last Hope

AN: A big thanks to the reviewers! I know it's not long ago that I published chapter 2, but life is catching up on me and I won't have much time to write tomorrow. And let's just face it, I'm impatient.

Chapter 3. Last Hope

* * *

><p>It's just a spark<p>

But it's enough to keep me going

And when it's dark out, no one's around

It keeps glowing

It's just a spark

But it's enough to keep me going

And when it's dark out, no one's around

It keeps glowing

And the salt in my wounds isn't burning any more than it used to

It's not that I don't feel the pain

It's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore

And the blood of these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has

And that's the hope I have

The only thing I know is keeping me alive

Alive!

* * *

><p>I didn't answer anything to the vampire. What could've I said? We had known each other for less than two hours, it was not like I would declare my undying love for him just because he said few nice things to me. Well that was not entirely true, because he had already become more important to me than any other being, but that was only because I didn't involve myself with anyone. It was all so confusing, we had shared our most vulnerable thoughts with each other, yet we did not exactly <em>know<em> each other. But while I didn't know what would happen next, or how I was supposed to act, I knew I didn't want him dead. If I was to live, so was he.

I soon realized the sunrise was only minutes away and hurriedly asked him "What now? What am I supposed to do now, what are we supposed to do now?" He looked at me as if he was thinking exactly the same question, before making a decision. "I do not have much time, I must go to ground. Give me your cellphone." I did as I was told and he typed something with vampire speed before handing the phone back to me. "This is the address to one of my houses, I will meet you there at dusk. I also put in the codes to the security system of the house so that you have access inside." With that he turned away and started to rise upwards until his feet no longer touched the ground.

"Wait! What's your name? Isn't it customary to know one's name before invading their home?" He just chuckled and stopped, floating mid-air. "I am Godric. And I am pretty sure we have not done anything the way which they are supposed to be done." I just nodded at that "I'm Claire, nice to meet you Godric." He smiled at me before launching himself off deeper in to the woods with incredible speed.

After he had left I looked at the address on my phone. I was glad I knew Shreveport like the back of my hands as Godric had not had time to give me any driving instructions. I headed off from the clearing towards my (rental) car on the parking lot. It didn't take me long to reach it, and I started searching for my car keys from the pockets of my jeans. Soon I found them, opened the door and climbed in.

I drove around for a while before I reached my destination. I almost got lost once, after all I had been away for two years. There was a carage at the end of the driveway and I had to get out of the car to type in the security code to be able to park inside it. Once the door opened I drove inside and looked around stunned. There was the most expensive looking car parked, I didn't understand anything about cars so I didn't pay much more attention to it and headed for the door that I assumed lead inside the actual house. Typing another code, the door unlocked and I walked in taking a look at my surroundings.

The house looked pretty ordinary on the outside, like any other house on that street. But the decor inside was surprisingly modern for a two thousand year old vampire, clean lines and expensive looking furniture. The house didn't look too big, it probably had two to three bedrooms. From where I was standing I could see a modest size kitchen, the living room and few doors leading to what I assumed were the bedrooms and maybe a bathroom. I immediately noticed there were no personal looking items present, as if no one actually lived here. I still felt like a burglar, being alone in someone else's home.

I decided to do some exploring and walked towards the first door. It lead to a gorgeus bathroom and I was surprised to find a toilet inside it. I peeked in to rest of the rooms and two of them were bedrooms as I had expected and the fourth I could not get access to, as neither of the codes I had unlocked the door. Finally I went back to the bathroom and decided to clean myself up, since I had not showered in few days. I had hard time choosing between the shower and bathtub, but finally the idea of a long bath won and I started peeling my clothes off.

While soaking in the hot water, I finally started to relax from the encounter with the fae. I had been ready to give myself up to them. I was tired of living my life without having anything permanent in it, constantly moving around could be blamed for that for the most part, but the truth was that I just didn't like people. They were deceiving, my telepathy allowed me to hear their innermost thoughts and often, I did not like what I heard. I tried so hard to not to listen to anyone's mind, but I have always had hard time trusting people. It was easy to give up, I truly was a hypocrite for preaching to Godric how cowardly giving up was. I always told myself that I had no choice, that I could not run forever and that I would find peace in death.

But now that there was a chance I could stop running away, what would I do? And I realized that what I truly was afraid of, was _living_. I was afraid I would fail, that I wouldn't be able to let anyone in, that no one would even be willing to try to get to know me, that I would be alone forever and there would be no one else to blame for it but myself. Godric had told me there were still a lot of things for me to achieve, but was I willing to give it a try? Would I be brave enough to face my demons and accept them as they are, like I told Godric to do? I did not know. My thoughts drifted to Godric and our talk and how it felt so natural to be close to him. I wanted to trust him, to let _him_ in and I wanted for him to let me in just as much. But if he still thought about meeting the sun, like he most likely did, it would be pointless to even try. But I wanted to give it a shot and more than anything, I wanted him to continue to exist. He was my last hope, and maybe I was his.

The water had already cooled down when I got off from the tub. I had unconsciously scrubbed my skin raw while thinking and was glad to find that the towel I had found from one of the cupboards was extremely soft. I cursed myself for not picking up any clean clothes from my hotel room on my way here and decided to just keep the towel around me for awhile more, before putting back on my old outfit.

I padded around the house barefoot, wondering what to do next. There was still hours until sunset and just waiting without doing anything would make me go crazy. Eventually I ended up in the living room and sat down on the comfortable sofa and looked around to find the remote control for the TV on the wall. I found it under one of the cushions and put the TV on, looking for something interesting to watch. I decided to check the news and lied down to rest my head on the arm of the sofa.

* * *

><p><em>I was back in the clearing. I looked around me to see that it was already night time, and wondered where Godric was. <em>

_"Good evening." He greeted behind me just like he had the first time we met. I turned around to face him, only to find him...nowhere. _

_"Where are you, Godric?" I asked spinning around, looking for him. _

_"I am right here, can you not see me?" He asked close to my ear, and I could feel his cool breath caress the side of my neck. I turned around again and almost bumped at him, and probably would have fallen to my behind if he had not grabbed my arm and steadied me. _

_I sighed in relief and scolded him "Don't scare me like that!" But he just chuckled and let go of my arm and took my hands in his instead. I blushed and looked down at them, fidgeting. _

_"Are you nervous?" He asked and I think my face was as red as a tomato. "Well of course I am, you're uhh... touching me!" I mumbled averting his intense gaze. "Is that so bad?" He once again asked me, but before I could answer I felt blood splash on my face and suddenly Godric's hands were no longer holding mine. _

_I looked up, panicking and let out a shriek of horror of what I saw. Godric lifeless body was lying on the ground, the grass painted red from all the blood and above him stood Niall Brigant, holding Godric's head in his hand. "You really should not get involved with scum like him. You are royalty after all. " Niall said and carelessly threw Godric's head to the ground. _

_I couldn't say anything, I just stared at Niall with my mouth gaping open. "You know you'll start to catch flies if you don't close that little mouth of yours." He told me and took a step towards me which only made me take one backwards, in an desperate attempt to keep some distance between us._

_"No need to be afraid, __**princess**__. We won't hurt you, I promise." Said the fae that was sent to kill me, he had appeared behind me while I stared at Niall. "No! Don't come any closer!" I shouted at them. _

_"Claire..." It was Godric's voice calling me and I froze in fear. "Claire..." I couldn't think straight, I just wanted the voice to stop. I slammed my hands to my ears to block the sound away and screamed a wordless scream. _

_"Claire!"_

* * *

><p>"Claire!"<p>

I felt someone shake me, and I snapped my eyes open looking around me frantically. But instead of seeing Niall Brigant's mocking face, I was looking straight at Godric's worried eyes. I put my arms around him in a tight embrace, still in my dream haze. "You're alive!" I felt him stiffen before answering "You were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you, but you would not open your eyes." I blinked few times when his words hit me. _Oh_ right, I was at Godric's place, he was not hurt and I had only fallen asleep! I pulled back to look at him, but when he avoided my gaze I remembered I was only clad in a towel. Blushing furiously I stood up. "I- uhh, didn't mean to fall asleep, I took a bath and didn't have clean clothes with me and I wanted to watch some TV but just couldn't stay awake and-"

"Everything is alright, I was pleased to find you waiting for me. I was not sure you would be here." He told me with a gentle voice. I finally took a good look at him. He was covered in dirt and mud, and the white towel I was wearing was stained from hugging him. Noticing my stare, he started heading towards the bathroom "I will go take a shower. There should be food in the kitchen, since Eric's dayman stays here at times." I briefly wondered who Eric was but then realized my clothes were still in the bathroom and rushed after Godric. "If it's okay I'll just take my clothes before you shower?"

"Of course. I will not take long." He said and I quickly grabbed my clothes from the floor and went to one of the bedrooms to change. When I was done, I walked to the kitchen to find something to eat like Godric had suggested, since I really was starving. I went through the cupboards and the fridge but all I could find was instant noodles, instant pasta and some TruBlood. I went with the pasta and when it was done, Godric walked in to the room.

I turned around to look at him and thought of what to say. "So, what now?" He went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of TruBlood and put it in to the microwave to heat it up. "Now, we eat."

I sighed and arced an eyebrow at him. "You know that's not what I meant." The microwave beeped, indicating that his TruBlood was ready. He grabbed the bottle and drank half of it down with only few gulps. "I am aware. But we might as well get comfortable, we both have some explaining to do."

I placed my pasta plate down to one of the countertops and sat on to the barstool next to me. Godric drank rest of the TruBlood before turning to me. "The faery called you 'princess'. What did he mean?" I pondered what to answer to him for awhile. I thought back to my earlier musings and decided to just go with it and trust him. "My grandfather is the king of faeries. He is called Niall Brigant, and he is probably older than you are. I first met him two years ago, after my parents death, and it turned out that I'm a human-faery hybrid, a half-breed. As for the rebels, they have something against the way Niall rules his kingdom, but are far younger than he is, so they go after his offspring. Like I told you before, politics."

Godric looked fazed by this new information, scratching the label on the side of the empty TruBlood bottle. "I have heard of Niall Brigant, but assumed him to be another legend among the supernatural..." I felt uncomfortable by his reaction, did he think that it was too much of a bother for him to get involved in such a mess as my situation was. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut and just never have come here in the first place. I started shifting my weight from one foot to the other and said to him, disappointed "Look, I understand if this is too much for you to handle, and if you want me to leave, and thanks for going this far for me when you didn't ha-" But before I could finish my speech he had discarded the empty bottle on to the countertop next to my still untouched plate of pasta and grabbed my hands in to his, in a way that reminded me of the dream I had earlier.

"What makes you think I wish for you to leave?" I shot my gaze up to meet his and he looked at me concerned. "I just thought you looked disturbed and assumed it was because of my heritage and the whole mess it has gotten me in to." He just shook his head and squeezed my hands before placing a soft kiss on top of my knuckles. "I would never leave a princess in trouble."

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from Paramore's song called Last Hope<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Rather Be

AN: Just wanted to inform you all that this fic **does not **follow canon, except that the rooftop scene did happen but obviously Godric did not meet the sun, but it will be explained later on. So to wrap it up, the events on this fic do not happen after or between any specific seasons, and those that appeared on the series might happen in a different order than they do on the series. If you don't understand or follow something, let me know and I will try to explain things in a more understandable way!

Anyway, back to this chapter. It is very short, but that is only because I liked where it ended :)

Chapter 4. Rather Be

* * *

><p>We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea<p>

But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be

I would wait forever, exalted in the scene

As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same, gave you another name

Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace

Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete

It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity

As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

* * *

><p>I think I just gaped at Godric for several minutes, because he had to actually clear his throat to get me back to my senses. "Uhh...Well that's good, I guess." I stammered and tried to calm my racing heart down. He noticed my embarrassment and let go of my hands.<p>

"I believe we must think carefully about our next move. I will contact my son, Eric. He might be of use or know something helpful." He said and fished his phone from the pocket on his hoodie and started typing. I had to suppress a hysterical giggle at the sight, my nerves were getting the best of me and at that moment a two thousand year old vampire typing a text and wearing an actual hoodie was hilarious. The fact that he had said 'our next move' instead of 'your next move' made my hope flare, maybe my words had gotten to him and he would live after all. But my incredulous mind was screaming at me that I was being naive, relying on a vampire. I ignored its poisonous words and thought about what I had decided that morning, I would go all in and trust him. Besides at that moment there was no other place i'd rather be at, than right there with him.

My thoughts were disturbed when Godric's phone rang. He brought it to his ear and answered. "Evening, my son." The Eric person said something on the other end, and Godric looked thoughtful. "Yes... Yes. I will tell you more when we meet." They exchanged few words in swedish, I recognized it as I had spent few months in Stockholm but didn't understand anything that was said. Finally they switched back to english. "We will be there as soon as we can." Godric said before hanging up and looking at me. "Eric owns an establishment here in Shreveport, a bar called Fangtasia. It would be wise for us to discuss things in person. If you are comfortable with that?" I nodded, if this Eric guy was anything like his maker, I was willing to give it a go.

"Could we go to my hotel room first? I really need a change of clothes..." I said feeling uncomfortable going to a public place in clothes I've had on for two days. He nodded and we took off towards the garage.

* * *

><p>As we drove towards Fangtasia, which I actually thought was quite clever name for a vampire bar, I was getting increasingly more nervous. I had never been to a bar before, due to my age and the fact that bars were usually packed with people and their loud thoughts. I also didn't like that I had to tell yet another vampire about my heritage as it put all faeries in danger, but then again what good had any of the faeries ever done to me? After all, it was a vampire protecting me from them, and I would put my own life before theirs.<p>

We had gone to my hotel and I had had a crisis as to what to wear. I knew what people usually wore to bars and nightclubs but I just didn't own any clothing of the sort, nor would I have felt comfortable wearing anything too girly or revealing. Finally I just decided to go with a pair of black skinny jeans, a pale blue blouse and ballerina flats. My hair looked like a bird had made a nest in to it, as I had not brushed it after my bath at Godric's, so I just pulled it up on a bun hurriedly since Godric was waiting for me in the car.

When we parked in front of Fangtasia I was surprised by the amount of people waiting to get inside. I observed the crowd and they looked like typical fangbangers, clad in close to nothing and the few pieces of clothing they did have on, were depressingly dark in color. I lowered my mental barriers just a bit to curiously listen to what was going through their minds. What I discovered didn't really excite me, vivid sex fantasies, blood, getting bitten or drunk, preferably both and maybe having sex at the same time.

Godric stepped out and opened the passenger's door for me and we walked to the front entrance, leaving the line of waiting and pissed people behind us. In front of us stood a beautiful, blond female vampire with boredom and disgust clear on her face. But as soon as her eyes landed on us she smiled, and it wasn't a kind smile. She nodded at Godric before looking at me from head to toe, and it looked like she was checking me out. "Who's your delicious looking pet, Godric?" My face immediately turned sour upon hearing the word 'pet' leave her red painted lips. "Claire is a friend of mine, not a pet Pamela." Godric said to her, sighing. She just shrugged her shoulders before stepping aside to allow us in. "Whatever you say. Eric is waiting for you in his office."

We walked in to the bar and it looked exactly like one would imagine a vampire bar to look like. Blood red walls, dark flooring, few booths and a long bar which was crowded with people ordering drinks. There were also pole dancers (strippers?), who were obviously vampires considering the way they moved around the pole. And in the back on a platform stood a throne, I briefly wondered what it was there for as we walked through a door that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'

I didn't pay much attention to what the office looked liked, my attention was solely on the vampire sitting behind the office desk. He was _huge_. Over 6 ft tall, with a lean but obviously muscular frame and blond slicked back hair. But what really caught my eye, were his eyes which were so intense blue you could drown in to them. I think someone said or asked something because Godric cleared his throat and I realized they were both looking at me expectantly. I blushed before lowering my gaze down to my nervously shuffling feet.

"We were just wondering if you are willing to tell Eric about your situation?" Godric asked me while Eric just smirked knowingly. He didn't exactly awaken my trust, so I glanced at Godric with nervousness written all over my face. He smiled an encouraging smile at me and I took a deep breath before beginning my story. I told Eric the things that I thought were necessary for him to know, leaving out the fact that Godric had been, or still was, willing to meet the sun. Eric didn't look interested in what I had to say, until I mentioned my telepathy and the fact that I was half faery. I could almost see the wheels turning inside his head as a another smirk formed on his face, his pearly white teeth shining in the fluorescent lighting.

"Hmmm...A tricky situation indeed." He said absent-mindedly and I was starting to regret my decision to ask help from this vampire. "Pam." The female vampire we had encountered before came through the door before I could even blink and I had to admire the feline like grace she moved with past me towards Eric. "Yes, Eric?" She asked, looking bored. "Call Sookie. Tell her to be here tomorrow night before we open up." Eric told her and she grimaced, and I assumed Pam did not fancy this Sookie person, who apparently knew something helpful.

"Eric, not her, she is-" Pam began but Eric interrupted her with a sigh, while rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers in a circular motion. "Just do it."

"Fine." She said and sped off from the office. I wanted to ask Eric who Sookie was, but didn't dare, he made me feel uneasy and even more fidgety than usual. Glancing at Godric who had been silent for the whole time, my interest grew even more as a fond smile had formed on his lips at the mention of the woman, assuming she was a woman, that seemed to awaken such a strong emotions in the vampires. Just who in the world was she?

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from a song called Rather Be, by Clean Bandit<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Dreams

AN: Thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated! And for people who dislike Sookie, this story **is not **Godric/Sookie, I just thought I'd mess things up a bit by having her in it.

Chapter 5. Sweet Dreams

* * *

><p>Every night I rush to my bed<p>

With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you

When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head

Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby

What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere

Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air

'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

* * *

><p>We left Fangtasia soon after Pam informed Eric that Sookie would be there the following night. Godric insisted that I spend the day at his place, since he had extra rooms and we could not be sure that no more faeries would come after me. Of course he would not be able to protect me during the day, but I would be safer in his house compared to a hotel. I agreed, even though I felt like my problems were starting to take over his entire life and now even his progeny was involved.<p>

When we arrived at Godric's, it was almost dawn. He told me to choose any room I wished and bid me good day before disappearing off to the locked room. I was going to have to go shopping later that day in order to get something to eat, the instant noodles didn't really tempt me. I decided I would get some sleep before heading off to get some groceries. I walked inside the first guest room and went straight to bed, closing my eyes, willing the sleep to come. I was tired, but my thoughts wouldn't calm down. Could Eric really help me and even if he could, would he? And who on earth was Sookie? Godric had looked almost spellbound upon hearing Eric mention her, and Pam on the other hand seemed just extremely frustrated. The clock on the bedside table told me I had only few hours left before I would have to get going, if I wanted to be back when Godric rose from his day rest. I shut my eyes once more and finally, the sleep took over.

When I woke up, there was still some time until dusk. I rushed out of the bed and went through my suitcase looking for an outfit for the night. We had picked up my stuff from the hotel before I checked out, if things worked out I might stay in Shreveport and move back to my parent's old house. After I chose what to wear, I grabbed my toiletries and went to take a quick shower. When I was done I headed off to the garage, climbed in to my rental car and drove off towards the closest grocery store. In the end I didn't buy much, only something to make it for few days thus, I was done faster than I assumed. So I drove back to the house, and spent the time I had left cooking.

When Godric finally came to the kitchen, I was attempting to scrub the pots and pans clean I had used to make my first homecooked meal in over a year. He sniffed the air, looking at me curiously. "I'm so sorry! I haven't cooked in a long time and I never thought I would fail this miserably, I hope the smell isn't too bad...And I think I ruined this pot." I said lifting the cooking pot from the sink which was filled with brown water. My cheeks were flushed and the skin on my hands was chapped from all the intense scrubbing I had done, but he chuckled at my worry before answering. "I do not mind, hopefully there was still something left for you to eat." I nodded, embarrassed and left the pot alone before drying my hands on the backside of my jeans. "I think I need to change before we head to Fangtasia...Do we still have time?" Godric nodded. "Yes, but we must leave after you are done to be there on time."

I rushed to the guest room where my stuff was and grabbed the first pieces of clothing I saw. I pulled the tank top hurriedly over my head, stepped in to my skirt and pulled it up to rest on my hips, before dashing back to the kitchen. "Let's go!" I said, slightly out of breath.

* * *

><p>When we stepped inside Fangtasia, we were greeted with noices of loud arguing from the office and an extremely annoyed Pam.<p>

"Eric, you are such an a-hole! You can't assume I'll put your whims before my life, I have a job to go to!" Shouted a woman's voice and I heard Eric answer coolly, not even the slightest fazed by her outburst. "If I remember right, you gave me your word your abilities would be at my disposal whenever I feel like it. Does your word not mean anything? Besides, you work for a _shifter_ who doesn't pay you a shit, it is about time you quit." This seemed to infuriate the woman even further, as she venomously answered him. "I am not quitting my job! You can't order me around like some dog-" But Eric interrupted her before she could continue. "Our guest of honor has arrived. Sookie, why don't you go greet her." I saw a beautiful blond woman step out from the office, heading towards us. When she saw Godric, she immediately ran towards us bringing him in to a tight embrace. "Godric! So good to see you, how have you been?" He smiled at her before answering gently. "Ms. Stackhouse, it is good to see you as well. I hope all is well?" I just stared at them dumbfounded, just what was going on? Did they have some sort of an intimate relationship I wasn't aware of? The thought hurt more than it should have.

She nodded at him before turning to look at me and I could feel _something_ struggling against my mental barriers, trying to get through. And then it dawned to me, she was trying to read my mind! "Hi, you must be Claire, it's so nice to meet you!" She said eagerly while extending her hand towards me. I hesitantly took it and the pressure in my head got worse. "Umm...Could you stop trying to read my mind, it's kind of giving me a headache." She looked stunned for a moment before saying "Oh, I'm sorry, I just sometimes do it without thinking. So you're a telepath too?" She let go of my hand and seemed excited about meeting another telepath, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Yeah, I am."

Pam, who had been silent for the whole time rolled her eyes. "Well this is just wonderful and all, but Eric is getting impatient so you might want to get your sweet little butts to his office." Sookie gave her a pointed look, before walking back towards the office. I was glad that Pam interrupted us, for I didn't know how to act around Sookie. We were like day and night, she was outgoing, happy and fiery, when I was socially awkward, timid and insecure. Even our looks were the opposites, she had warm, brown eyes while mine were a mixture of blues and greys, she was curvy in an attractive way and I just considered myself scrawny. She even had a tan! I once went outside without my usual thick layer of sunscreen and almost burned to crisp. I was jealous, she was everything I had always wanted to be and had what seemed to be a close relationship with Godric. I knew I was being ridiculous, it wasn't like Godric and I were an item or that we even had anything going on at all. I shook my head and followed Sookie to the office, Pam and Godric closely behind me.

Eric sat behind his desk and stared at me when I stepped inside and I avoided his intense gaze. Finally he turned to look at Sookie. "So, is she a faery or not?" Sookie looked uneasy when she answered and I felt betrayed. "I can't tell for sure, she can block me out but I can't confirm it..." Godric stepped forward looking grim. "Eric, explain." Well at least it seemed he didn't know what was going on. "Master, we can't be sure if she is telling the truth. For all we know she could be from the Fellowship of the Sun or even worse, a witch. I know you have not tasted nor claimed her, at least not intimately, she reeks of chastity." I gasped at Eric's words, horrified, who just threw me an annoyed look. "Enough. Do you doubt my ability to detect lies? Do you think I have gone senile and can not take care of my own safety anymore?" Godric asked obviously irritated at his son's behaviour. "Of course not, master. My apologies, I should have known better." Eric bowed his head slightly in submission.

I felt humiliated and stupid. Of course Eric wouldn't help me, why would he, I was a nobody. Godric had been the good Samaritan and I had took an advantage of that, because in the end we had nothing, we were nothing. I could feel the tears burning my eyes, threatening to fall and turned around to face the door. "Eric's right, you don't know me. I think I should just go." I said and headed towards the bar. "And sorry for the pot, Godric. I'll buy you a new one." And with that I left Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>"Claire! Where do you think you are going without a car?" It was Godric, I suppose he wouldn't let me leave without checking I had somewhere to go. I knew it was childish to just storm off without a vehicle and when I had to go to pick up my stuff from Godric's anyway. Besides it was extremely ungrateful towards him after all he had done for me, he had at least tried to help me and none of this was his fault. With that thought in my head, I stopped in the middle of the parking lot and turned around to face Godric. He had a pained expression on his face, and I immediately felt bad about how I had acted towards him. "I-I think I'll just go to my parent's house for the time being. I just need my stuff, if you could drive me back to the house?" I stammered, willing the tears to go back. He stared at me for a moment before sighing and nodding.<p>

The drive back was a silent one. I stared out of the window for the whole time, watching the waterdrops hit its surface. It had started to rain at some point and it somewhat soothed my raging emotions. When we got inside the house, I went straight to the guestroom to pack my things. I didn't know what to say, so I avoided talking altogether. I grabbed my suitcase and headed towards the garage, but Godric stood in front of the door blocking my way. "You are certain this is what you want?" He asked and for the first time ever, I hoped that I could read his mind just to know what _he_ wanted. My mind told me that no, this was not what I wanted, but I knew I had already messed things up enough. "Yeah, it's best if I left." I said, not looking at him.

"Very well." Godric said and stepped to the side, letting me pass through. I left without looking back, climbed inside my car and drove off in to the rainy night.

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from a song called Sweet Dreams, by Beyonce Knowles<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Six Degrees of Separation

AN: Oh my, I have so many ideas for this story and really don't know which one to go with. It has sort of written itself up to this point but now I have to make some tough decisions. We'll see what happens.

Chapter 6. Six Degrees of Separation

* * *

><p>First, you think the worst is a broken heart<p>

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little

(Oh no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)

(No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)

You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,

Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah

Tarot cards

Gems and stones,

Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.

Well it's not, no

You're only doing things out of desperation,

Ohhh no,

You're goin' through six degrees of separation.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at my childhood home, I didn't even bother to turn the lights on, I just went straight upstairs and in to my old bed. I was exhausted and my head felt empty, so I just closed my eyes and listened to the waterdrops hit the roof outside. I had driven like a madman on my way here, breaking several speedlimits, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I wondered what to do next, maybe I'd just stay in Shreveport and see what happens. I could do some repairs to the house since I still had some money left Niall had given me. I avoided thinking about anything else other than practical things that would have to be done, and finally fell asleep.<p>

The next day flew by, first I looked some cars online before going out to do some shopping. I also called few companies that renovated houses to know if I could still live in the house while they repaired what ever needed to fixed. They said that it wouldn't be a problem, and that the renovators would arrive next week to check out the damage. I also thought about maybe getting a job, I needed something to do and the money I had wouldn't last forever. I spent rest of the evening cleaning the house up, there were thick layers of dust everywhere and lots of laundry to do. When I finally sat down to eat, my cellphone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize, but I was too curious to not answer it. "Hello?" No one said anything and I wondered if it was just a prank call and started to hang up, until I heard a familiar voice from the other end. "Is this Claire?" I froze. "Why are you calling me, Sookie?" I asked her, sighing. What on earth did she want with me and where did she get my number? "I just wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday, and I wondered if you'd be willing to meet up somewhere?"

I really wanted to say no, but couldn't bring myself to do it, she truly sounded like she was sorry so I decided to humor her this once. "I- Umm...Sure, where and when?"

Sookie asked me to come to a bar called Merlotte's, where she apparently worked at. She would have an evening shift tomorrow and we would meet after that. I was still confused after we ended the call, what could Sookie possibly have to say to me. I f she wanted to just apologize, she could have done it over the phone, I felt apprehensive but I was curious enough to go. But then again, curiousity killed the cat. I had intentionally busied myself so that I wouldn't think about yesterday, but Sookie's call made not thinking extremely difficult and I felt stupid. I didn't regret leaving for I could not pass my problems on to someone else, but how I had handled the situation. I had stormed off like an immature brat and not explained myself to Godric, who had only tried to help. I should not have been as offended by what Eric did as I had been, since he did what he thought was best for himself and his maker.

I sighed and decided to go take a long, hot shower, maybe it would make me feel better. I climbed up the stairs, went to the bathroom and undressed. Turning on the shower I stepped inside and my thoughts drifted to my parents. My dad had always told me that me and my mom were alike, too gentle and fragile to be left to our own devices. I had always thought of him as a superhero, he was dark, strong and mysterious, the opposite of me and mom. He was our rock. Mom had always been small, she had big, round eyes that made her look young and frail, like she would break from the softest of touch. She was always kind, and loved with everything she had. She and dad were the perfect match, even though they were like yin and yang but I suppose they balanced each other. My skin had turned pink from the heat of the water and the bathroom air was thick with steam, so I quickly washed my hair, turned the shower off and stepped out. I opened the bathroom door to let the steam out and shivered when the cool air hit my skin. I dried myself up and started combing my wild hair, I assumed I had gotten the thickess from my biological father, and the straight texture and extremely light color from my mom.

When I was done I headed to bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I felt tired, I had nightmares and kept waking up throughout the night. I got up from the bed, got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. While munching down my breakfast I thought about tonight, I was going to see Sookie and I wasn't sure how it would go since I did not feel comfortable around her. I stood up and rinsed the dishes I had used, leaving them inside the sink.<p>

I spent the day doing close to nothing, mostly reading some sort of a silly romantic novel and watching TV. Time flew by, and suddenly it was time for me to get going, if I wanted to be in Bon Temps on time to meet Sookie.

The drive to Bon Temps wasn't very long, and I didn't have much trouble finding Merlotte's, so I had about half hour before Sookie would be done with her shift. I parked and was surprised when I stepped inside the bar just how packed the place was. I looked down self-consciously when most of the people, who I assumed were locals, turned to stare at me and I thought about going back outside before a redheaded waitress came towards me with a smile on her face. "Good evening, darling. No need to be shy, come here with me!" She said in a very motherly tone and motioned me to follow her. She lead me to one of the booths and I sat down while she looked at me with an eager expression. "I'm Arlene, what brings you to Bon Temps tonight, honey?" She asked and handed me the menu and I decided I might as well get something to eat while waiting for Sookie. "I'm here to see a...friend, I guess." I told her, not sure what to call Sookie. Arlene nodded and looked a bit disappointed at my answer before asking what I'd like to have. I ordered some sort of a burger and water. "Just water?" I nodded and she smiled at me one last time before heading off.

I looked around me and noticed that the people had gone back to their eating or drinking, losing interest in me. The place had rustic look to it, and most of the customers were on their way getting wasted. I couldn't understand Sookie for wanting to work around drunken people, I personally disliked how alcohol affected them. Arlene came back surprisingly fast with my order, and when I was about dig in I saw Sookie walk towards me smiling a strained smile. "Claire! I'm glad you came." I took a closer look at her. "Yeah, sure. Are you feeling okay?" I asked and felt genuinely concerned, she looked like shit. "I'm okay, just had a long shift and some trouble blocking the thoughts out." She sighed and I nodded, I knew how hard it could be when you were tired. She sat down and I took a bite from my burger. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked after swallowing, the food was actually quite good. She looked a bit nervous and...worried? "You wouldn't consider giving Godric another chance, would you?" I almost chocked on my water, dumbstruck. Sookie continued hurriedly. "You know he really wants to help you, and I think it would be good for him as well..." I took another bite, wondering what to say. Was she stupid, how could putting himself in a possible danger be good for him? That was exactly what I had wanted to avoid.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She looked at me disappointedly. "The first time I met him, he was ready to meet sun. And he still might be, I think meeting you gave him a purpose and will to live and-" I stood up, knocking the glass of water down. "I can not nor will not be some one else's reason to live. A person needs to want to live for themselves, besides I can't stop him from doing it, if that's what he really wants." She looked surprised by my outburst, but continued. "You have to try! I talked him out of it the first time in Dallas, but it obviously wasn't enough!" I just shook my head avoiding her pleading gaze. "You can't force some one to live and neither can I. You think too highly of me." I said and headed off towards the door after leaving some cash on the table. I could hear Sookie shout something after me but refused to listen, this had been a huge mistake.

When I got inside my car I lowered my head to rest against the steering wheel and screamed as hard as I could. I wasn't cut out for this, I wasn't capable of saving anyone, not even myself. Of course I wanted Godric to be happy and to live, but we had known each other for less than a week and if Sookie could not convince him to go on, how could I? I could try, but it would be useless if I was to get killed, which was eventually going to happen. He had to find the will to live from within himself, and I was just going to be on the way. I started the car and sped off to get as far away from Merlotte's as I possibly could.

I drove towards Shreveport faster than was safe on the bumpy dirt road. I stared straight ahead, but couldn't see much since it had already gotten dark while I was talking to Sookie. And before I could register what happened, something dashed from the woods right in front of the car. I hit the brakes but the car was going too fast and hit the creature, coming to a sudden halt, making my head collide with the steering wheel.

When I opened my eyes I realized I had probably blacked out for few seconds. I felt slightly dizzy and could feel blood trickle from the side of my head down to my neck. I got out of the car, and stretched my limbs to check if I was hurt anywhere else. When I was positive I was fine, I remembered that I had hit something and turned around...only to see Godric stand in front of the car looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I was confused to see him here, but relieved at the same time that he didn't seem to be hurt. "Oh god, Godric I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, are you okay?" But instead of answering, he just continued to stare at me. I was about to ask him if he was hurt but before the words could leave my mouth he appeared in front of me, grabbed me roughly by the hair and yanked my head to the side. He inhaled deeply and I heard a loud '_click_' next to my ear when his fangs came down. I froze in fear, something was definitely not right with him. My heart hammered inside my chest and I shivered when I felt his tongue glide along the side of my neck, licking the trail of blood from my skin. He held me tightly against his body with his other hand, while the other still grasped my hair and I felt his chest vibrate when he let out a low growl.

I closed my eyes and felt panic take over me, Godric was going to kill me. There was no way he would be able to resist my blood, having already tasted it he was going to want more. The small amount he had had of it would still keep him somewhat sane, but if he was to bite me he would get in to a drunken like state and drain me dry without a second thought. I tried to struggle against his hold but he just pulled my hair again and it felt like my scalp was on fire. "Stop it...Why are you doing this?" He pulled back slightly so that our noses were almost touching and looked at me, his pupils dilated making his eyes look pitch black in the dim lighting. "You know why, daughter of Eris. If you give me back what you have taken, I might spare you."

* * *

><p><em>Eris<em> is a god in Greek mythology.

The lyrics are from a song called Six Degrees of Separation, by The Script


	7. Chapter 7 Follow Me

AN: Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy! I have given you false information, _Eris_ is not a god but a goddess in Greek mythology, my mistake. As you may have noticed I have been writing and updating like a madman and my brains are starting to feel like mush, but let's not let that get in the way.

Chapter 7. Follow Me

* * *

><p>When darkness falls<p>

And surrounds you.

When you fall down,

When you're scared

And you're lost. Be brave,

I'm coming to hold you now.

When all your strength has gone

And you feel wrong,

Like your life has slipped away.

Follow me.

You can follow me

And I, I will not desert you now.

When your fire's died out,

No one's there,

They have left you for dead.

Follow me.

You can follow me.

I will keep you safe,

Follow me.

You can follow me,

I will protect you.

* * *

><p>I stared back at Godric's dark eyes, trying to comprehend what he was saying, none of it made sense to me. Maybe my blood was stronger than I initially thought and he was already intoxicated, who knew how faery blood would affect him. "What...What are you talking about? It's me, Claire! You know me-" He let out a soft laugh and traced his thumb across my bottom lip and for the first time, his touch gave me the creeps. "I have heard stories about you, <em>Lethe<em>. I knew from the very moment I smelled the scent of your divine blood that you were no human. Give me back what you stole, or I will take away the very same thing, your existence." He smirked, baring his fangs at me and I placed my hands against his chest in an desperate attempt to push him away from me, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. Tears sprung to my eyes and I let out a silent sob, I had never been this scared in my life. Godric frowned at the sight of my tears. He looked like he almost felt bad and said hesitantly "Stop. Your tears will not save you and neither will your pleas." But his words only made the constant stream of tears flow faster. "I don't know what happened to you, and I'm sorry if you think I hurt you but you're not acting like yourself right now and it's scaring me! I don't understand any of this, last time I saw you, you were about to end your life and now you're making no sense whatsoever!" He looked shaken about this new information and took a step back, releasing me.

"That cannot be. Why would I wish to end my eternal existence?" I smiled through my tears, remembering our very first conversation. "You were sad. You felt like there was nothing left for you here and regretted bringing pain upon others. And I told you that you were selfish for wanting to run instead of truly making amends." It seemed my words were finally getting through to him. "You called me selfish? What are you, for you do not act like a deity." He looked confused and the pieces started to fall in to place inside my mind. Could it be that he had a some sort of a condition close to amnesia, and was it even possible for a vampire? "You know what I am, and a deity is pretty far fetched no matter how you look at it." I had stopped shaking by now, and was getting slightly more daring. Godric sat down to the middle of the road, covering his face with his hands. "What happened to me...?" He sounded so lost that I couldn't stop myself from closing the distance between us. Crouching down I placed my hand on top of his head and gently stroked his hair. "I don't know. I promise we'll figure this out, but now we must get you indoors, dawn is close." I wondered where I should take him and realized my home was the only option. Fangtasia and his house were too far away to make it in time, and I would not leave him to his own devices so that he could go to ground. I got up and offered my hand for him to take and he looked at me before slowly accepting it. I helped him up even if he didn't need it and opened the passenger's door for him. He climbed in and I followed him.

The drive to my place was uncomfortable for me, mainly because Godric kept staring at me the whole time, like he was trying to figure me out. My car had not suffered much damage, but I still drove carefully so that it wouldn't break down before we reached our destination. When we arrived I quickly unlocked the front door, stepped inside and waited for Godric to follow me, but instead he just stood on the porch. "Is something wrong?" I wondered if he hesitated beacause he didn't remember me, but discarded the thought as he seemed to trust me. "I can not enter if you do not invite me in." He told me and I smiled at my own stupidity. "Oh sure, I'm sorry, I forgot all about that. Godric, would you please come in?"

He walked inside and I closed the door behind him. "This is your house?" He asked, looking around him curiously. I nodded my head. "It's not in a very presentable condition right now, but the renovators are supposed to arrive next week to have a look at it, and see what can be fixed." Then I remembered something. "Hey, do you have your cellphone with you? We need to call Eric and tell him about your...situation." I asked, not really wanting to do it, as I was pretty sure Eric would blame me for what happened to Godric. But he had the right to know and maybe he would know what to do next. Godric searched the pockets on his jeans and fished the phone out and handed it to me. It seemed like he did remember modern technology, which I thought was strange. "Who is this Eric?" He asked looking a bit apprehensive. Well this was just bad. He couldn't even remember his own progeny, I hadn't expected this. "He is your progeny, I can't believe you don't remember him..." I sighed, I was in so much trouble. I searched Godric's phone to find Eric's number and when I did, took a deep breath to calm down. "I have turned another?" I felt bad for him, it must all feel so confusing. "Yes, I don't know the specifics but you can ask him when he arrives. I'm pretty sure he'll get here as fast as he can." I took another deep breath, before pressing the call button. After a few beeps I could Eric's voice answer from the other end of the line. "How are you tonight, Master?"

I gulped. Here goes nothing. "Umm Eric?" I heard a low growl and shuddered. "Why do you have my maker's phone? I swear if I find out there is something wrong with him I'll come find you and break every single bone in your body and that's not all, you-" I was sure he wasn't done describing all the possible ways how to torture me, but suddenly Godric grabbed the phone from my hand and snarled in to it. "Show some respect, or you will be the one with broken bones. I do not know how I have taught you, but I will not tolerate behaviour such as this." There was a stunned silence before Eric finally answered. "My apologies, Master. What is going on? You sound unlike yourself." Godric seemed to have calmed down before answering. "I am afraid I have been cursed in to oblivion. I do not by whom and Claire thought it would be wise to inform you." Another silence. "Could you hand the phone back to her, I will arrive as soon as I know where you are." I took the phone and brought it to my ear. "I'm here." "What happened? Where are you?" I told him the short version of how I had found Godric, and gave him my address. "I will be there tomorrow night, the dawn is too close for me to be able to leave now." He sounded frustrated and I reassured him that his maker would be safe here. We hung up soon after and I turned to face Godric handing the phone back to him. "The only light tight space here is the basement, you'll be safest there during the day. I'm afraid I don't have any TruBlood to offer you, will you be okay?"

He looked perplexed and I wondered if I had said something wrong. "You truly are a strange being, caring for a vampire." Then he surprised me by flashing a boyish grin. "But yes, the few drops of that delectable blood of yours satisfied me immensely. If you know what I mean." I gaped at him. Did he just tease me? Maybe his personality was altered as well. "Uhh I guess that's good then...I'll show you to the basement, the sun will be up at any moment." I headed to the living room and opened the door which lead to a staircase. "The basement is downstairs, I'll be here for the day and see you tomorrow night then." I said motioning towards the stairs. He nodded once. "Thank you. I would have been in trouble if it was not for you." I felt my face heat up and I looked down at my fidgeting feet, I really did get embarrassed too easily. "It's nothing really. You've saved me before when I was almost attacked, so it's only fair." He looked surprised at that. "I have? Good. I assume they suffered a painful death." He said, pleased with himself. "Well, not exactly. But we can talk more about it tomorrow when you rise, if you want to." He seemed different, somewhat younger and I didn't know what to think of it. "Yes, we shall do that." He agreed before heading downstairs and I stared after him until he disappeared in to the darkness of the basement. I closed the door and considered going straight to bed. I was exhausted from everything that had happened in such a short time, and for the first time in my life I felt like taking a shot from my father's liquor stash, or maybe two.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the following evening, I felt awful. I got up and feeling dizzy I stumbled out of my bedroom. I reached the bathroom just in time before vomiting my stomach contents in to the toilet. When I had stopped heaving, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was not used to drinking at all. I stood up my feet shaking and took a look at myself on the mirror. My face was puffy and pale, and my eyes were bloodshot, I looked horrible. I brushed my teeth to get rid of the vile taste in my mouth before taking a long shower. When I was done I got dressed and headed downstairs to get some coffee. I was glad that there was still some time to sundown, since I really didn't want Godric, or even worse, Eric to see me like this. The coffee didn't make me feel any better, and I couldn't even think about food without getting sick again so I just submitted to my fate.<p>

I lifted my head from the countertop where my forehead had been resting when I heard the basement door open. I tried not look like I had a hangover when Godric came in to the kitchen, but knew I had failed when he looked at me curiously. "How are you tonight?" He asked and I sighed. "I feel horrible. But I think I'll live." He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "You should for there is not a dangerous amount of alcohol in your system." I placed my forehead back against the countertop enjoying the cool feel of it. But before I could think of anything to say there was a knock on the front door. I stood up and went to the door opening it up too see Eric standing on my porch. "Invite me in." I didn't have enough energy left to get offended by his rude tone, so I just did what I was told. "Come in, Eric." He sped past me in to the living room before I could even blink and I quickly followed after him.

When I entered the room, Eric had kneeled in front of Godric who looked at him with an unreadable face. I stepped forward and looked at Godric. "Godric, this is your son, Eric." Eric bowed his head at his maker. "Master..." I couldn't see the expression on Eric's face, but his voice sounded broken. "Rise, my son. There is a lot that needs to be discussed, but for now we must figure out how to get me my memories back." Eric got back to his feet. "Yes, of course. I believe it would be best if I called Dr. Ludwig, she might be able to solve this mystery." Godric nodded his acceptance and Eric fished his phone from the pocket on his leather jacket, and made the call. I briefly wondered who Dr. Ludwing was but froze when I heard someone '_pop_' right behind me. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was left speechless when the tiniest old woman I had ever seen walked past me towards Eric. "What do you want, vampire?" She barked at him. "My maker has lost his memories, we need you to figure out what caused it and if something can be done. Money is not an issue." The woman, who I assumed was Dr. Ludwig, glared at the tall vampire before glancing at Godric. "I wouldn't be here if it was an issue. It's him, right?" She said matter-of-factly and ordered Godric to lie down on to the couch. I stared at her in awe, she showed no fear whatsoever, barking orders to such a strong vampires.

Godric hesitantly lied down after looking at my direction, as if to ask for reassurance. I nodded at him and smiled encouragingly. But when Dr. Ludwig reached out to touch his forehead, he immediately bared his fangs at her and let out a warning growl. "Retract your fangs, idiot. You maybe Death, which is a ridiculous nickname, but I'm not afraid of you." Instead of doing what she told him to do, he just glared at her. I walked next to the couch and crouched down to look at him in the eyes. "It's okay, Eric wouldn't have called her if she was a threat." Finally his fangs went back to his gums and I got an irritated look from Dr. Ludwig. "Out of the way, girlie." She ordered and placed her hands on either side of Godric's head and closed her eyes. A light purple glow started to emit from where their skin touched. The light grew more intense by the minute until suddenly turning from purple to white. Dr. Ludwig's eyes snapped open and she took a step back. "What is it?" Eric asked concerned. Dr. Ludwig turned to face him looking grim. "I'm out of here. I will not get involved with this shit." She announced and started heading towards the front door, but before she had a chance to leave Eric sped in front of her, blocking her way out. "Who did this to him?" He growled. Dr. Ludwig just bypassed him and stepped outside to the porch. "A fucking fae." She said before slamming the door close behind her.

* * *

><p>Huh, a lot happened in this chapter. But things should calm down a bit soon. Review!<p>

_Lethe_ is the river of forgetfulness in Greek mythology, but also the daughter of the goddess _Eris_.

The lyrics are from a song called Follow Me, by Muse


	8. Chapter 8 Beautiful

AN: Thank you once again for the lovely reviews! This chapter is slightly more romantic, after all the genre _is_ romance/drama. Had some serious trouble finding lyrics, I spent hours looking and finally, here they are!

Chapter 8. Beautiful

* * *

><p>In my shoes, just to see<p>

What it's like, to be me

I'll be you, let's trade shoes

Just to see what it'd be like to

Feel your pain, you feel mine

Go inside each other's mind

Just to see what we find

Look at shit through each other's eyes

But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh

They can all get fucked.

Just stay true to you so oh oh

So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful

Oh, they can all get fucked.

Just stay true to you so oh oh

* * *

><p>Before I had time to register what Dr. Ludwig had said, Eric had me pinned against the front door by the throat. "This is all your fault! I knew you were trouble the first time I laid my eyes on you, Godric should never had gotten involved with you. I should just get rid of you right now!" He snarled inches away from my face. I clawed at his hand, trying to loosen his tight grip on my throat. I couldn't breathe and I felt increasing pressure inside my head, my vision getting hazy. I couldn't believe my luck, getting manhandled twice in less than 24 hours, I almost wanted to laugh at the thought. My emotions were a mess, the person who did this to Godric was a fae, as to why they attacked him, I assumed was because of me. I had not accepted his help after what happened in Fangtasia, because I did not want him to get into trouble. But that was exactly what had happened. I thought that by leaving him, at least he'd be out of the woods but as it turned out, I had been wrong. And I had to fix things as soon as possible.<p>

I think Eric was serious about getting rid of me, but before he could do anything, he was yanked away from me. I was on my knees on the floor, gasping for breath while rubbing my sore throat, when I heard a crash and looked around me to see what was going on. Eric was lying on the floor, Godric hunched over him, his back facing me. "You dare to touch what is mine?" Shock was written all over Eric's face at Godric's words. "You...You claim her? This is all happening because of her-" I didn't understand what they were talking about, but Godric was obviously not pleased with what Eric said. "Do not test my patience, child. You should know better than that." My intensions never were to get between the two of them who obviously were extremely close and I didn't like where this was going. "It's okay, he's right, this is happening because of me." I said and stood up. Godric turned his head to look at me while Eric just lied on the floor. "And why is that?" He asked and I told him how we met and how he had protected me from the fae. He looked displeased with the fact that he had not killed the fae and got up, releasing Eric. "Why would I not drain an obvious threat?" He seemed to be truly confused by this. "I think you were tired of killing and hurting others and just made a choice not to." Looking confused he dubiously said "Was there something wrong with me?"

"You changed few centuries ago, you seemed to be somewhat...faraway and lost the will to live. It was close to what I believe humans call depression." Eric said getting up from the floor and running his hand through his now slightly messy hair. Godric thought about what Eric said for a moment. "I see. Then I am no longer sure I wish to have my memories back." I could understand Godric in a way, of course he didn't want to be depressed, this version of him wanted to live. But not being able to remember anyone close to you was something I wouldn't wish even for my worst enemy. Then again, could you miss something you didn't remember ever having? What if you had no past, only the present moment and you could start anew, would you? Or would you take your old life back, just to want to end it again? These questions were going through my mind and I knew that I could not judge him, no matter what he might choose.

Eric looked heartbroken by his maker's words and I felt bad for him, no matter how much he hated me, I couldn't hate him back. So I said to Godric "I think it would be wise to at least figure out if there's a way to get them back. And after we find out what can be done, you could decide what you want to do?" Eric stared at him with pleading eyes and when he nodded his acceptance, Eric sighed, relieved.

We sat down in the living room to discuss what should be done next. Eric suggested that we "hunt the fucking faeries to extinction" as he so creatively put it. I immediately turned down the idea, there was no way of finding them unless they wanted to be found. We talked about hiring a witch to see if a spell would work, but Godric didn't approve. I thought about maybe asking Niall for advice, but I didn't know how to reach him or that he wouldn't be a danger to the vampires. Then Eric said that Sookie knew how to 'use her light' and that he would ask her to maybe try something, we all agreed to that, but I wasn't overly excited to see her again.

When we were on the same page about our next move, dawn was already approaching fast. Eric stood up from the armchair he had been sitting on and looked at Godric. "We should take our leave, master. You can stay with me until we know for sure you are no longer in danger." Godric frowned. "No." I looked at him, confused. Where was he planning on staying then?

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked. "I am staying here." He said and crossed his arms. "But why? Not that you're not welcome here but it might not be the best choice right now for you." I tried to reason with him. "Because I want to." He said like it was the only reason he needed. Eric sighed "Very well, I will contact Sookie tomorrow. But now I must go." He said bowing his head at Godric. "What the hell?" I wasn't into swearing, but I was just too confused to care. Eric glanced at me before answering "It's no use arguing with him when he's like this. He used to do this quite a lot up until some decades ago." That surprised me, but then again he had lived for a long time, so of course he would change over the years. "Oh okay, guess it's decided then..." I briefly wondered what I had gotten myself in to.

* * *

><p>I woke up sometime the next evening and cursed myself for sleeping so long. I supposed it wasn't that surprising since we had after all stayed up all night. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before heading out. I needed to do some shopping again, Godric needed TruBlood and clothes. I had offered to go get some of his clothes from his place and if I wanted to make it in time I would have to get going.<p>

When I arrived at Godric's, I was glad I still had the security codes in my phone, since there was no way inside without them. I typed the code to the front door and stepped inside wondering where I could find his clothes, I assumed most of them where in his bedroom and I didn't have the right code to get inside there, so instead I started my search going through the guestrooms. The first bedroom didn't have any stuff in it, just a dresser with empty drawers, and I headed to check the second bedroom. There, in one of the closets I found few pairs of sweatpants and some t-shirts, they would have to do. I brought one of the shirts I was holding closer to my face and inhaled deeply, it smelled nice, just like Godric. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and blushed furiously looking around me as if someone could catch me doing something wrong. I hurriedly packed the clothes in to a bag I had brought with me and rushed to my car and headed to grab some TruBlood on my way back home.

When I got home, it was already dark outside and the lights were on inside the house indicating that Godric was up. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside and almost dropped the bags I was carrying when I saw Godric strolling around in the living room shirtless. He turned around to look at me but I just stared at his well-built torso until I realized that he was looking back at me with a cocky smirk on his face. Then I noticed something. "Oooh you have tattoos!" He had several tattoos on his upper body and other arm. "It appears so." He said lifting one eyebrow at me. "Turn around!" I ordered him and he obeyed and I saw that he had one more tattoo on his back. He truly was beautiful and not just because of the tattoos, it was everything. His smooth looking skin, chestnut brown hair and those blue-green eyes that held so many emotions in them. "They're so pretty! Not that you're not- uhh you know what I mean..." I babbled embarrassed that he had caught me staring. "You think I am _pretty_?" He asked and I think he was a little offended by what I had said. "You know what I meant. Anyhow I brought you clothes and TruBlood." I said stalking towards the kitchen. I put the pack of TruBlood into the fridge and turned around only to almost bump into Godric, startled I dropped the bag which held his clothes and looked at him wide-eyed.

He leaned closer to me and buried his nose into my hair and took a deep breath. "Is your shampoo scented?" I wondered why he would want to know something so trivial but answered anyway. "Umm yeah, strawberry..." He put some distance between us and said "Throw it away." I looked down mortified, did I smell that bad? "Oh okay..." He nodded. "You should not cover your scent with artificial ones. Your natural scent is delightful." My head snapped back up so that I could look at him. He was staring back at me intently and I, as if I was hypnotized, reached my hand out placing my fingertips on his forehead and traced them down to the tip of his nose and he closed his eyes. I moved my hand to explore the both sides of his face and finally when I was about to touch his lips, his phone rang and I immediately pulled back my cheeks flushing red. What the hell was I thinking, violating his personal space like that?

He dug the phone from the pocket on his pants and answered, sounding irritated. "What is it?" Someone said something on the other end. "Yes, that is acceptable." And with that he ended the call. "It was Eric. We will go to a bar called Fangtasia and meet this Sookie woman there, if it is okay with you?" I nodded picking up the bag I had dropped and handed it over to him. "Here's your clothes. All I could find was sweatpants and t-shirts though..." He took the bag and peeked inside it. "That is fine. Thank you for going through the trouble of getting them." He said and looked at me again with the same intensity as before but I avoided his gaze, still embarrassed.

Still, I had to admit that touching him didn't feel wrong at all.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Fangtasia we were met with the familiar face of an annoyed Pam. "Oh great, you're back." She said to me, sarcasm dripping from her voice. What a great start for the night and I had a feeling things weren't going to get much better. We went straight to Eric's office where he and Sookie were already waiting. Upon hearing us enter, Sookie spun around looking at Godric and ignoring me completely. "Oh Godric, I'm so sorry for what happened! Are you alright?" She sounded truly concerned and I immediately felt guilty. "Master, this is Sookie Stackhouse, she is here to help." Eric introduced her when Godric just stared, not answering her. Sookie smiled at Godric sympathetically, still not looking at me and he nodded at her. "Shall we get started?" Eric asked, looking at Sookie. "Yeah, I'll try my best, but I need skin contact, is that okay with you, Godric?" She said stepping towards Godric. "Yes." He said looking slightly uneasy but didn't protest when Sookie brought her hands to rest on either side of his face. And much like last night when Dr. Ludwig had touched him, the white light appeared.<p>

Several minutes passed and Sookie had closed her eyes, concentrating but nothing seemed to happen, until suddenly, the light flashed bright red and Godric fell on his knees, letting out a cry of agony. Eric immediately stood up yanking Sookie away from his maker by the arm. "What did you do?" He shouted at her but she just stood there, frozen in shock. "I-I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen!" I kneeled in front of Godric,who had grabbed his head with both of his hands, bloody tears streaming down his cheeks. I had tears of my own blurring my vision when I tried to soothe him, wiping the blood away from his face with the tips of my fingers. "Do something, he's hurting!" I yelled at Sookie, who winced every time Godric whimpered in pain. I kept caressing his face and tried to think what to do to help him. He had closed his eyes and his tense muscles were shaking and all I wanted was for it to stop, so I put my arms around him to stop his body from shaking.

As I held him tightly against me, I started feeling strange, my vision getting hazy and at first I thought it was because of my tears, but soon realized that wasn't all. My body was feeling weaker and I was getting tired until my arms fell limply to my sides and I just leaned against Godric. My brain felt foggy and I didn't know when Godric had stopped shaking, but felt glad all the same. My head was resting against his shoulder and I felt my eyelids get heavier, until I just couldn't keep them open anymore. I could hear Godric say something close to my ear, but it was like his voice was coming from somewhere far away, and I just couldn't focus on it. I wanted to sleep, more than I ever had in my entire life, and I briefly thought that I probably should stay awake, but it was getting too difficult and finally, I just gave in to the darkness.

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from a song called Beautiful, by Eminem<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Heart Skips A Beat

AN: Thank you once again for reviewing! **Important**: In this fic blood bond does not require mutual exhange. So it can be formed without the vampire drinking the human's blood and only the vampire can feel the human's emotions. That's all. Thank you.

Oh, and I still haven't had enough of feral Godric, so he might make an appearance sooner or later.

Chapter 9. Heart Skips A Beat

* * *

><p>So put another record on<p>

Kiss and lead me on

Nothing really matters when we're dancing

Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat

Cause every time we come this close,

My heart skips, skips a beat

So come on, spin me around

I don't wanna go home

Cause when you hold me like this

You know my heart skips, skips a beat

I know I should, but I can't leave it alone

And when you hold me like this

That's when my heart skips, skips a beat

* * *

><p>I was drifting in and out of consciousness for what felt like years. I couldn't move or even feel my limbs anymore, I felt like I was floating. At some point I could hear several voices arguing and tried to concentrate but all I could catch were few sentences. "What is wrong with her?" It was a soft voice, but it sounded angry and worried and it didn't feel right, I wanted it to sound happy...why, I didn't know. Another somewhat grumpy voice answered to the question. "She used too much of her magic. Quite stupid to try to fight against a full-blooded fae's magic when you can't even fully control your own!" Then there was a low growl and I recognized it to be the first voice. "Shut up and do something!" There was a pause. "I'll try even though it will probably be useless. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, one should never get involved with faeries..." I was too tired to pay anymore attention to what was going on and once again fell into the darkness.<p>

When I regained consciousness, I realized I was almost choking. Some sort of cool liquid was being forced down my throat and I desperately tried to swallow but my muscles just wouldn't obey me. Someone started to massage my throat, helping it go down and I could hear voices speak again. "Is this going to work?" It was the soft voice, but this time I recognized it to be Godric's. I heard Dr. Ludwig's voice answer him. "Don't know. It's her last chance, if she doesn't wake up in 24 hours, then she's a goner." I kept drinking the liquid down until the constant flow stopped, and if I could have, I probably would've whimpered from the loss of it. There was a sound, like skin was being teared and I felt the liquid fill my mouth once more, and before I realized, I was swallowing it down on my own. "And what if she does wake up?" There was a annoyed sigh. "Then she's alive, dork. But your blood won't replenish her magic, that can only be done by another fae, it won't endanger her life unless she uses up the little she has left." The source of the liquid was taken away from my lips but I was too tired to care. I fell into a peaceful slumber without a single thought in my head.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, blinking from the bright light in the room that I was in. I was lying on what seemed to be a couch and realized I was still in Eric's office at Fangtasia. I carefully sat up, stretching my arms above my head wondering why I was sleeping here. Then I remembered everything. Sookie's attempt to restore Godric's memories, Godric's screams and whimpers of pain and how I lost consciousness. It all felt like a dream or a distant memory from another life, and I thought about the conversations I had overheard when barely conscious. Dr. Ludwig said I had used too much of my magic, but how did that happen? I had stopped whatever happened to Godric, but I had no idea I was using my magic to do so, I had just wanted it to stop, and it did. Then they had talked about blood and I wondered what that had been all about, I would ask Godric about it later.<p>

I lowered my mental barriers to scan the bar for any vampires or people. I didn't find anything, not the voids that vampire brain were, nothing. I felt confused, where was Godric, or Eric or even Pam would have been a welcome sight. Had I not woken up in 24 hours and they thought I was dead and left me here? As if sensing my rising panic, Godric sped into the room, kneeling in front of me. "You are awake." He said, sounding relieved and moving his gaze up and down my sitting form, as if to check I wasn't hurt anywhere. But I didn't answer him, I was too shocked to. Concentrating hard, I reached out with my mind towards Godric, but yet again found absolutely nothing. What the hell was going on? And then I got it.

"My telepathy is gone!" I exclaimed, attacking Godric with a hug in my sudden moment of wonderment and happiness. I couldn't believe it, I was finally normal! Godric placed his arms around me, hugging me back somewhat awkwardly. "You were able to read minds before?" He asked curiously and I pulled back slightly, feeling a surge of disappointment go through me. "It didn't work, did it?" I asked gently, looking into his eyes. He shook his head. "No. But do not feel sad for it, I am okay thanks to you." He said and squeezed my shoulders where he had moved his hands to. I briefly wondered how he knew I was being sad, before nodding my head. "Did Dr. Ludwig know what happened when Sookie touched you?" I asked and he frowned before answering. "Sookie's magic clashed with the fae's who caused my memory loss. Apparently the curse cannot be lifted unless the fae does it by himself or dies."

I looked away from him, the chances that we were to kill or even find the unknown fae who did this to Godric were close to none. I didn't know how to feel about it, I was glad Godric didn't want to die anymore, but was he really himself without his memories? In some ways he seemed the same as before, but I had also noticed some changes in his behaviour, he was more lively and had a more...feral side to him. I was brought back from my musings when I heard him ask "Are you not curious to know what happened to you?" I looked back at him and became very much aware of how close we were to each other, as he was still holding me and I had my arms around his neck. My gaze drifted to his lips, they looked so soft and if I just pulled him slightly closer we would... Suddenly abashed by what I was thinking, I let go of him in such a hurry I fell on to my butt and hit my back against the couch.

"Ouch..." Godric looked like he was trying to stifle a chuckle but still managed to ask "Are you okay?" I nodded blushing and got up to sit back down on the couch and Godric followed my example and sat next to me. "And to aswer your question, I heard you and Dr. Ludwig talk about how I had used most of my magic up. Hey, can we try something?" He looked curious and turned his body towards me. "How much did you hear? And what do you wish to try?" I was getting excited, if this would work it would mean I wouldn't have to be so careful around vampires anymore! "Only the whole magic part and something about your blood. But let's talk about that later, now this might be a bit dangerous but I trust you, and I really need to check this out." I explained quickly and he frowned worriedly. "I do not wish to put you in danger, but if it is important to you, I am willing to give it a try. What do you want me to do?" I smiled brightly before telling him "If you could hold your breath until I tell you not to?" He looked confused for a moment. "Very well."

I closed my eyes and concentrated and just like I used to imagine the barriers around my mind, I imagined them around my body and made them disappear completely. Opening my eyes I took a deep breath, if things didn't go as I assumed I would be in serious trouble. "Okay, inhale." He waited for a moment before sniffing the air carefully and immediately his nostrils flared and I heard his fangs snap down with a sharp '_click_'. He leaned closer until the tip of his nose touched the curve of my neck. My heart was beating fast inside my chest and I shivered in fear and something else I couldn't pinpoint. I was frozen in place, not daring to even breathe, had I been wrong? Godric traced the side of my neck and I felt him take deep intakes of air, scenting me. "You smell different..." I finally exhaled, the fact that he was speaking instead of draining me dry was a good sign. "Do you still feel like you're in control?" I felt him nuzzle his nose against my skin, just below my ear and I let out a very girly yelp. He finally pulled back to stare into my eyes. "Yes, even if your scent is delightfully alluring, I can resist it, if I want to that is."

His eyes were darker than usual when he stared at me, dangerously close to my face and I subconsciously licked my lips, nervously. The hidden meaning behind his words made a strange heat build up in my lower stomach and I couldn't resist placing my hand against his cheek and feel his lower lip with my thumb. It felt softer than I had thought. "You are playing a very dangerous game for someone as innocent as you." He said with a low voice that made my breath hitch in my throat. I heard the silent warning in his voice, but I didn't feel like listening to it, and threw all caution away I might have had before. I leaned towards him, slowly, and his gaze moved to my lips, when our noses were almost touching I hesitated for a moment before going all the way and pressing my lips against his.

The kiss was very innocent, I was not experienced in that department, of course I had kissed before, but never like this.

Godric instantly responded to my kiss by moving his lips against mine and licking my lower lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth, giving him entrance and we explored each others mouths slowly. The kiss turned from gentle to a one full of need, and it was nothing like you read from romantic novels, there were no fireworks, no beautiful dance between our tongues or the whole 'fighting for dominance' thing, whatever that was supposed to mean. Instead it was messy, teeth clashing together and Godric's fangs stabbing my lower lip without drawing blood. My hand had found its way to his hair, grasping to it and the other one was exploring the muscles on his chest. He pushed me backwards, so that I was lying flat on my back on the couch and he placed his forearms on in either side of my head, never breaking the kiss. I wanted to- no, I _had_ to get closer to him, so I tugged his shirt until my hand could slide underneath it to feel his bare skin. I traced my fingertips along the trail of soft hair that began from beneath his bellybutton and disappeared under his pants. But before I could reach the waistband of his sweatpants, he broke our kiss, growling low. "No."

I was panting heavily, my heart felt like bursting and I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone in my life. "Why?" I asked, breathless. He kissed the side of my neck before answering. "As much as it pains me, you are not ready." I frowned "But I want to." He looked at me, before sighing. "My blood is affecting you." I licked my swollen lips, confused. "Did I drink your blood?" He nodded, observing my expression. I didn't know how to feel about that, it had obviously saved me but why had he not told me about it before?

"And what are the affects of drinking vampire blood?" His fangs retracted and he sat back up before answering. "Heightened senses, increased libido, sexual dreams, healing properties and I will be able to feel your emotions and always know where you are." I just stared him, trying to understand what he was saying. "You can feel what I feel? At all times?" When he nodded again I felt somewhat violated, I knew I shouldn't have, he had only wanted to help me, but my emotions were my own and I wanted to have some privacy. "You are bothered by this." He stated. "Did you read my emotions to figure that out?" The words came out more bitterly than I had intended, and I immediately regretted snapping at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." He avoided my gaze before glancing at the clock on the wall. "There is nothing to apologize for. We should take our leave, dawn is approaching." He said standing up and I did the same, smoothing down my messy hair with my hand. He started walking towards the office door without looking if I was following. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you-"

"I said it is fine." He interrupted me opening the door and disappearing from my sight towards the exit. I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes and I felt like the worst person in the world. How was I going to fix this?

* * *

><p>I have been wondering whether or not to attempt to write lemons, I don't know if I have it in me to write down such a things or that they wouldn't sound absolutely ridiculous, but I could try, if you want to? Let me know, and I truly hope I won't embarrass myself too much.<p>

The lyrics are from a song called Heart Skips A Beat, by Olly Murs


	10. Chapter 10 Good Life

AN: I just got to love you guys, for R&R I mean. I swear that's all, nothing weird. Anyhow, this is a lighter and somewhat happier chapter. But drama is never far away...

Chapter 10. Good Life

* * *

><p>Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out<p>

Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now

We all got our stories, but please tell me

What there is to complain about?

When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over

When everything is out you gotta take it in

Oh, this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life, good life

I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight

Like this city is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life, a good, good life

Oh, a good, good life, yeah

* * *

><p>The drive to my home was a silent one, and it reminded me of the last time we had left Fangtasia, except now Godric was the one whose feelings were hurt. I felt guilty, recently it seemed all that I did was hurt him whether he liked to admit it or not.<p>

I thought back to what happened between us in Eric's office. I knew I had been attracted to Godric even before consuming his blood, but the fact that I had attacked him like a horny teenager on steroids wasn't like me at all. There was one thing I needed to know, could vampire blood cause false feelings in humans? I cared about Godric, but was that all? And if not, were those feelings my own? It was obvoius the blood had caused the physical attraction I felt for him flare, and I wondered how long it would last. And then he had mentioned dreams, I wasn't looking forward to those since he could feel every single thing that I did, and that's what bothered me the most. How was I supposed to hide anything from him anymore? There were things I didn't want to share with him, or with anyone for that matter.

I didn't understand what had offended him so much, was it not obvious that I wouldn't like the idea of someone seeing my deepest and darkest emotions, they weren't meant to be seen! I knew it wasn't his fault that the blood created that kind of connection between us and after all it had saved my life, but I was still getting more annoyed by the minute, we should talk about this and not mope around saying nothing to each other.

I glanced at Godric, who had an unreadable expression on his face and I knew it would be a waste of time to try to talk to him right now. So I decided to wait until he calms down a bit.

When we arrived at the house and after I had closed the front door behind me, Godric turned to head towards the basement door. "What are you doing?" I asked irritated by the fact that he was still ignoring me, and in my own house no less! He just looked at me and I was starting to think he wouldn't answer me at all. "It is almost sunrise, I must go to my rest." He said to me like I was somewhat stupid. "Without saying anything?" This was going nowhere and I was getting frustrated. "What do you wish for me to say? That I am sorry? I am not. I will not apologize for saving your life." He said firmly and I just stared at his retreating back before he disappeared in to the basement. "What the...?" I was too pissed to do anything else than keep staring at the now closed basement door. Yes, two could play that game, he could be stubborn but so could I. I didn't care if I was being childish, I was seething, he had no right to just brush me off!

Stomping upstairs I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me and lied down on the bed, crossing my arms over my chest and stared at the ceiling. The worst part of it all was that I still wanted to run to the basement, kiss Godric and finish what we had started at Fangtasia, and he could feel it. It was humiliating.

At some point I fell asleep, hoping that I would feel better when I woke up.

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes and looked around me, I was in my room and it was already dark outside. I got up, turned the lights on and headed downstairs and in to the kitchen to get my morning (evening) coffee. I was never hungry when I woke up but always forced myself to eat something, mom had told me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I was chopping some vegetables for my salad when I heard Godric emerge from the basement. <em>

_I was still somewhat annoyed by his behaviour from last night and just kept chopping with slightly more force than was necessary. I heard him walk in to the kitchen and felt his stare on my back, but didn't turn around to look at him. "Good evening." He greeted me as if nothing had happened. "Evening." was my curt response and I could almost feel him frown. "You are still angry with me." It was not a question but a statement and I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Yes, I am." But due to my lack of attention to what I was doing, the sharp knife I was using cut a deep gash to my index finger and I yelped dropping the knife to the floor. "Shit!" It seemed that the more time I spent around vampires, the more I was cursing. _

_I felt Godric turn me around by the shoulders to face him. His fangs were out and he was staring at my hand where blood was oozing staining my nightdress and I briefly wondered since when had I used dresses to bed. Godric grabbed my hand and placed the bleeding finger into his mouth, making me blush. I felt him suck the blood from the wound and lick it leisurely and I winced slightly since it stung. He released my hand after a while and opened his eyes that he had closed as if to savour the taste and I immediately noticed that the bleeding had stopped. Godric leaned closer to me, staring deeply into my eyes and asked "Are you still mad?" I stared back trying to gather my wild thoughts. "Of course." It came out less convincing than I had intended and Godric flashed me a fanged smile. "You are?" I looked away. "Y-Yes." He was teasing me on purpose, I was sure of it. "You are forgetting that I can feel your emotions, it is bad to lie... you do not want to be bad, do you?" _

_I just gaped at him, what the hell was with him tonight? "No, I don't?" He let out an approving hum and took a hold on my chin, moving my head to the side. "What are you-" He pulled my chin, silencing me up. "Tsk tsk. No talking." He murmured against the skin on my neck while playing with the hem of my dress. My heart was beating fast and my thoughts were all over the place but I still managed to blurt out "You can't order me around-" But again I was silenced when I felt him nip the sensitive skin on the curve of my neck. "But I can. You are mine, I can do whatever I wish with you, Claire. Do not fight it, although I do enjoy a bit of a chase." He knew how his words affected me and I closed my eyes in anticipation when his fingers traced my thigh upwards, higher, higher... I knew I shouldn't give in so easily, but I just didn't feel like resisting anymore, so I brought my hands to the back of his head pulling him closer to my neck. "Then do what you want and bite me." _

_He let out a low growl that thrilled me. "Very well." And with that he sunk his fangs deep into the tender flesh on my neck and I-_

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I sat up looking around me to see where I was. Sighing I realized that I was in fact in my room in my own bed, instead of the kitchen. My face heated up when I remebered the dream I had, was that one of the dreams Godric had told me about? Most likely. Isn't that just awesome, I thought while getting up and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. I was covered in sweat and embarrassed by the whole he-knows-you-dreamed-of-him thing, I had never had a dream like that and I felt like I had done something wrong. After my shower I went to make coffee and the simple routine just reminded me more of the dream and my cheeks were burning by the time I was sipping the hot liquid.<p>

I almost dropped the coffee mug when Godric suddenly stood next to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of TruBlood and heating it up in the microwave. I had been too deep in my thoughts to notice him enter the kitchen and my cheeks flushed, but with irritation this time. He was still acting like I didn't exist even if he knew how embarrassed I felt! He waited for his TruBlood to heat up and I walked up next to him and set the mug down into the sink with a sharp '_clack_' not sparing one glance at his direction. Stupid.

I spent the next few hours cleaning furiously, dusting, vacuuming, scrubbing the floors and doing the dishes and by the time I was getting ready to wash some laundry, I was exhausted. I walked out of my bedroom holding the laundry basket in my hands, went downstairs and when I was about to enter the living room I almost walked into Godric. I stopped right in front of him staring at the basket in my hands. "Will you stop that?" He said, sounding somewhat strained and my eyes snapped up to look at him. "Stop what?" I hadn't noticed I had been doing something to bother him, more like I had tried my best to avoid him all together.

"Being so angry all the time. It is making me want to rip heads off." I scoffed at that. "And do you know why I am angry?" When he didn't say anything I had finally had enough. "Listen, buddy. I don't know what ticked you off so much but I have just about had enough of you ignoring me and sulking, and when you finally decide to talk to me it's just to bitch me about how _I_ should stop being angry!" I had dropped the laundry basket and the clothes were scattered between us on the floor but I didn't care, instead I kept poking Godric on the chest with my index finger.

He actually looked shocked at my outburst, before grabbing my hand and spinning me around my back tight against his chest. I struggled against his hold but instead of letting me go, he let out a warning growl. "Stop. You can never win me when it comes to physical strength, as to what _ticked me off_ was the fact, that you seemed I rather let you die than give you my blood. The blood is sacred, you should consider it as an honor rather than nuisance." I stopped struggling and glanced at him over my shoulder. "I never said that..." He stared back at me before stating "You did not need to." I sighed. "It's not like I have anything against your blood, it's more like I don't like how you can feel everything that I feel, my feelings are my own and and if I don't want to share them, then I shouldn't have to. And I'm grateful you decided to save me again."

"Good. I apologize for not talking to you, but I did not feel...comfortable doing so." He said and I could see a faint smile on his face. "Well now that we made up, could you maybe let me go?" I asked and turned my head to look away, suddenly realizing how close he was. "What, no make up sex?" I could hear the smirk on his voice and wondered if he had been like this all those years ago, before he became deppressed and detached from the world. I was relieved that we had worked things out and actually felt happy for the first time in years. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't get his memories back?

I was brought back from musings when Godric blew cool air in to my ear making me jump away from him, and this time he let me go. "Are you okay?" He teased me but I just smiled and answered, pleased how things were back to normal. "Yeah, actually I am."

Godric helped me to pick up the clothes from the floor and I went to wash them, whistling a happy tune on my way to the laundy room.

* * *

><p>The next night I woke up even later than before, my sleeping habits were really messed up these days. I had dreamed of Godric again and I wasn't sure what to think, how did I feel about him or how did he feel about me. What happened at Fangtasia didn't necessarily mean anything, it was more like a spur of the moment kind of thing and I knew I didn't have the guts to ask him how he felt about it.<p>

But no matter how uncertain things were between us, I still happily skipped down the stairs feeling like I had no care in the world. But when I entered the kitchen to make my wake up coffee, I froze to the spot at what I was seeing. There stood Niall Brigant holding kneeling Godric tightly by the throat.

* * *

><p>Review! :]<p>

The lyrics are from a song called Good Life, by OneRepublic


	11. Chapter 11 Resistance

AN: Thank you for reviewing **racecz5**! I came up with an idea how to continue this story, I just hope it's not too over the top... I'm nervous. Review, I can't know what you think if you don't!

Chapter 11. Resistance

* * *

><p>It could be wrong, could be wrong<p>

But it should've been right

It could be wrong, could be wrong

Let our hearts ignite

It could be wrong, could be wrong

Are we digging a hole?

It could be wrong, could be wrong

This is out of control

It could be wrong, could be wrong

It could never last

It could be wrong, could be wrong

Must erase it fast

It could be wrong, could be wrong

But it could've have been right

It could be wrong, could be

Love is our resistance they'll keep us apart and they won't stop

Breaking us down and hold me

Our lips must always be sealed

* * *

><p>First I just stood there taking everything in, before realizing what was happening. Godric was kneeling on the kitchen floor with his fangs out while being held down by Niall Brigant, who had a grim look on his face. They turned to look at me and when I rushed towards Godric, Niall spoke "Do not come closer. I have him under control for the time being but we don't know what he might do." I didn't listen to him, and when I reached them I grabbed Niall by the arm yanking it as hard as I could. "Let him go, He's not dangerous!" Niall looked at me frowning somewhat disappointedly. "He is called Death for a reason. You should not be that naive as to invite him in your house." I just shook my head and gave one last pull to his arm, which still didn't budge. "No! He's not like that, he saved my life, multiple times!" He sighed before looking down at Godric. "Can I trust you will behave, vampire?" Godric nodded and Niall released his hold, although reluctantly.<p>

I moved to stand in front of Godric when Niall kept staring him down. "I don't think a vampire would do anything good without him somehow benefitting from it. You should not trust so easily, young lady." I was not happy with that. "Like you? The only reason you decided to come into my life and give me money was just because you have some sort of an obsession when it comes to your bloodline and therefore is a threat to you and your throne."

"Do not disrespect me, you're still a child, what would you know?" He said shaking his head. I sighed. "Why are you even here Niall?" I asked genuinly curious, what could he possibly want after all this time? "I have come to warn you, the rebels are growing more and more bold with their actions, it will not take long before they come for you for real, and this time they won't let you slip away-" Suddenly his eyes flashed with anger. "What happened to your spark?" He asked with an eerily calm voice, and for the first time I felt truly afraid of him, he might look like any harmless old man, but he was anything but harmless. Godric came to stand next to me letting out a low growl, feeling my fear.

"I-I used too much of my magic, because I didn't know how to control it." I stammered and he frowned. "What did you do?" He asked me and I shuddered. "I tried to undo a spell cast by a fullblooded faery." My feet had started to fidget and I stared at them intently. "And what spell was that?" He didn't sound happy and I could feel him stare at me. "The spell caused memory loss, I think it was done by one of the rebels..." I said lifting my gaze up to look back at him. "Do you have any idea how dangerous your situation is? You have lost your only way of protecting yourself, if you use your magic anymore you'll be as good as dead. Your essential spark is barely even there as it is." I looked away, why did I feel like I had done something wrong?

"But I could always replenish your magic..." He mused out loud. How had I not thought of that! Dr. Ludwig had after all said that only another fae could restore me my magic. But... I had always hated my telepathy and this whole faery thing had been nothing but a bother to everyone around me, but if I had my magic back, maybe I could learn to protect myself and the ones I care about since the faes were going to come after me whether I had my magic or not.

"But it will be a huge strain to both of us, still I think it would be best for us to do it anyway." Niall said, seeing my hesitation. I nodded, I needed to be able to protect myself and others.

"So, when are we going to do this?" I asked, the sooner the better. "Right now. I don't have much time and we still need to find a healer, for I will be too tired to heal your body after your spark is restored."

Godric took a step forward. "I will heal her." Niall glanced at him disapprovingly before looking back at me. "The vampire needs to go, he will only be a hindrance." I looked at Godric worriedly, I didn't want him to go, not when I needed him for mental support. I didn't want to face this alone. "I will not leave her with you and your kind, I will protect what is mine." Gosric said with hidden threat in his voice. "Do not insult her with your contemptuous claims, she is not a property to own!" Niall barked at him and I felt utterly confused by where the conversation was headed, what did he mean by claiming? Obviously Niall didn't think highly about this claim thing but I didn't have time to worry about that now.

"I want Godric to stay." I told Niall who didn't look happy at all. "You don't understand, you will not be able to mask your scent during the process. He will be a threat to your life." Godric growled at response "I would never hurt her and if she wants me to stay, I will."

Finally Niall just sighed, giving up. "Fine. But if you drain her there will be consequenses."

"I trust him." I didn't know if I was being stupid, but I really did trust that Godric could control himself like no other vampire could. I just hoped I didn't have to regret my decision.

* * *

><p>We positioned ourselves to the living room. Niall told me lie down on the couch while he stood next to it hands above my chest. "You, stay closer to the kitchen. You will come to heal her when I give you a permission to do so." He said to Godric, who didn't argue.<p>

I closed my eyes, this was really happening. I was nervous, Niall had said that it will exhaust us both and I would need healing afterwards but it would have to be done. He told me I might not be able to move at some point and that I would feel different when my magic was back, how different, I didn't know.

"Let's begin." Niall said and I kept my eyes shut, feeling a warm sensation form inside my chest. I could feel something happen but couldn't quite pinpoint what. It was like lightning bolts were coursing through my veins giving me bursts of energy but at the same time my body was getting weaker by the minute and was already starting to shake.

Suddenly my chest felt like it was on flames and the pain froze me, making me gasp for air. I could hear my own heartbeat loud in my ears _**thump thump thump**_... Silent tears were streaming down my cheeks and I struggled to stay conscious.

At some point the fire from my chest was subsiding and I could finally open my eyes. My head had turned towards the kichen and I saw Godric standing as far away as possible without leaving the living room. He was shaking, crouched down and fangs extended staring back at me with black eyes. I probably should've felt scared, but I didn't, instead I was happy to see him and tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. I realized that Niall had removed his hands from my chest and said something to Godric who was approaching us slowly.

All I could hear was my constantly beating heart and I kept my stare on Godric trying to focus on him instead of the strange sensations I felt all over my body. When he reached my side, he kneeled down next to me and bit into his own wrist, never looking away from me. He placed the now bleeding wrist to my lips and as soon as I was able to swallow down few drops of the cool liquid, my ability to move came back and I grabbed his arm drinking the blood with big gulps. My thoughts were going overdrive and I felt like bursting from all the energy inside me. It was too much, my skin was burning, I couldn't focus on anything and needed to get a relief or I would explode.

Godric's fangs were gleaming in the bright lighting and I knew he could help me. When the wound on his wrist had closed I released my hold on his arm, bringing my hands to the back of his head, I grabbed a tight hold on his hair and tugged him closer to me. "Bite me." I pleaded with hoarse voice, I couldn't think straight anymore I just needed him this feeling to stop, and I needed it now. He glanced at my neck before looking back at me. "I can not." He said with such a low voice I could barely hear it and I pulled his hair again. "Do it!" I hissed. He looked at me once more before lowering his lips to my neck and licking the side of it, I removed my hands from his hair placing my arms around his neck tightly. He was bent over me and I could feel his chest vibrate when he let out a pleased growl before sinking his fangs into my neck.

It didn't hurt as much as I had expected, but it might have been because I was so in my energy filled haze to realize what was happening. I could feel his lips move against my skin when he drank down big mouthfuls and I sighed in relief. The hot sensation was already leaving my body and my muscles were starting to relax. Without realizing I had pressed myself closely against Godric's torso and brought my leg to rest on top of his back. I knew I was losing blood rapidly so I turned my head and was about tell him that he should stop, but instead let out a yell of surprise, his skin was glowing!

Godric's head snapped up and he looked at me alarmed, blood dripping down his chin and his eyes widened in wonder. I looked at my bare arms that were still around his neck and gasped, I was glowing too it seemed.

"You are glowing." Godric stated and I laughed looking at him. "You're too." He lifted his hand, which had found its way into my hair, closer to his face to inspect it. "So it seems..." He said in awe. "What happened?" I asked him and his gaze moved to meet with mine. "I am not sure. When it all began nothing seemed to happen, but it was not long before your body started to shake and I could feel your pain. It lasted for about fifteen minutes and your scent was getting increasingly stronger, I had difficulty controlling myself. When you finally opened your eyes, Niall told me to heal you but soon lost consciousness afterwards. I was sure I would drain you when you asked me to drink from you, but as I bit down it felt...strange, I do not know how to explain it, like I could not hurt you..."

I thought about what he said. Something other than just restoring my magic had obviously occurred, at least between me and Godric, otherwise he wouldn't be glowing. Perhaps it had something to do with us exchanging blood almost simultaneously.

"What did you do?!" Suddenly Niall was standing next to the couch, and he didn't look the least happy. I frowned. "You mean this glowing? I don't know what happened..." I looked up at him. "Well you should, this kind of thing does not happen on its own, it shouldn't be possible in the first place!" I was confused, what was going on that upset him so badly? "What isn't supposed to be possible? What is going on?" I asked, not sure I even wanted to know. Godric stood up looking at Niall with equally confused expression on his face.

Niall let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "Stupid girl, you have exchanged magic with that...that thing, You have mated with him in a way only faes should be able to!" I stared at him wide-eyed before frowning again.

"I didn't do it on purpose. Besides, I can 'mate' or whatever with whoever I want to, and if I want to do it with Godric I damn well will." Niall had been right, I did feel different after my magic had been restored. My temper was worse, I had never dared to argue with him before, but I felt somewhat protective over Godric at that moment.

"Do not take this lightly, no one knows what happens if a faery mates with a vampire, it could very well be a suicide. You don't know what it means to mate-"

"Don't lecture me." I hissed at him, my anger flaring, but when I felt something sharp nick my lower lip, I let out a startled yelp.

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from a song called Resistance, by Muse<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Stay With Me

AN: Thank you for reviewing! My inspiration to write got hit by a truck and is currently in coma. I hope it wakes up.

But here is the next chapter!

Chapter 12. Stay With Me

* * *

><p>Oh, won't you stay with me?<p>

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?

No it's not a good look, gain some self control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

* * *

><p>I brought my hand to my mouth to feel it, and there they were... <em>Fangs<em>.

"Have I- Have I turned in to a vampire?" I was definitely panicking, this was not supposed to happen, I couldn't be a vampire! I looked at Godric for help, who just stared at me shocked, before coming to a some sort of a conclusion. "I can still hear your heartbeat. There is no way you are a vampire."

I moved my gaze to look at Niall for explanation. He too was staring at me. "What is happening, Niall?" I asked.

"It...It is not uncommon for faeries who have exchanged magic and mated to be able to use each others powers, such as spells the other one is good at. These power exchanges appear when experiencing strong emotions, it is quite useful in battle. But this should be impossible, there should be no way for this to happen. This could be very dangerous." He said, looking serious. The fangs in my mouth had retracted after my panic subsided.

"Then could Godric read thoughts? And is there something more we should know about this whole mating thing?" I needed to know everything, I did not like surprises.

"I don't know. No faery has ever mated with other than another faery. There is no telling what might happen. Normally, when faes mate they are able to exchange powers in certain situations, they can also locate each other from their thoughts. The connection between them is strong and should not be taken lightly. I would have never allowed this to happen had I known it to be possible. If you thought you were in danger before, it was nothing compared to this. Other faeries will not accept this once they find out." Niall sighed, shaking his head.

"How long does the connection last?" I asked and Niall immediately frowned. "Mating lasts as long as both parties are alive. There is no 'off switch' to break the connection once it's formed. The only way to break it would be to kill either one of you."

I looked at Godric, worried how he would feel about all this. He didn't sign up for this, and I would understand if he was angry with me and the whole situation. His face was completely blank. "Godric I'm so sorry-" But before I could continue Niall spoke. "Claire, do not apologize to him, he is lucky to be able to experience such a sacred connection with you. I don't have anymore time left, I have already been here for too long. I will come again when I can." He said sternly and with a '_pop_' he was gone.

I looked down to my lap where my hands were resting. I was scared, I knew that neither one of us had planned any of this, but now that the mating had already happened what would Godric do? It was because of me he had lost his memories and now he was tied to me for as long as I live.

"You have no need to be afraid. I will not let them hurt you." He said and my gaze snapped up to look at him. "You're not going to leave?" He looked perplexed for a moment before answering. "That is what you were afraid of? No, I was not planning on going anywhere."

I smiled, relieved. I didn't know when it had happened, but I didn't want him to leave. I was happy with him here with me, I wasn't sure what I wanted from him, or he from me, but right now him staying was enough for me. "So you're not too disturbed by this whole...mating thing?" I asked still a little unsure.

"Why would I be? Things tend to happen for a reason." He said shrugging.

"But it's almost like...like marriage!" I stammered blushing furiously. He chuckled at my embarrassment. "Yes. Why are you embarrassed?" Godric asked leaning closer to inspect my expression. He was teasing me again! "I-I don't know. Stop teasing me!" I said pushing him away from me by the chest. He didn't budge, and just smirked at me.

"If you piss me off enough I'll get your super-vampire-powers and kick your ass. So you better be careful." I threatened, laughing.

"Oh, but you would not do that to your _husband_, now would you?"

"You're not my husband!" I said, mortified. Why was I so embarrassed? His smirk just grew wider. "But I did hear you say we are married. Does that not make me your husband?"

"Has something happened I should be aware of?" I was startled by Eric's voice. I turned to see him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Eric." Godric said and nodded his head while I just stared, it really was disturbing how unnoticed vampires were able to move.

"I felt a confusing amount of different emotions from our bond and came to check what has happened." Eric explained to Godric and turned to look at me. "I see you are feeling better compared to last time I saw you."

"Yeah, I am." I said. Eric turned back to Godric. "I think I heard the word 'marriage', just what on earth has happened here, master?"

"All you need to know at the moment is that Claire and I have exchanged blood and became mates." Godric told him and I think if vampires could faint, Eric would have. "And she was willing?" Eric asked and I think there was more he would've like to have said but decided against it. Godric's smirk grew back before he answered "Oh, she was."

I felt like sinking into the couch and disappearing altogether, when Eric grinned at me deviously "I suppose you're not such a prude after all... I thought I smelled your arousal all over my office."

I just stared at them, shocked. "I'm not listening to this! I'm going to bed, be careful not to burn." I said and stomped upstairs to my room. I went straight to bed, it had been a long night and I was too tired to even think about everything that had occurred. But before I fell asleep I did wonder just how much the mating would affect my life.

* * *

><p>The next night when I had woken up and took a shower, I went downstairs only to be shocked by what I saw, again. This time it was Eric, clad only in his boxers in my kitchen, drinking TruBlood with a sour face. "This shit really tastes vile, you should offer something else to my maker. Oh, but you did." He said, looking amused by his own words.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to ogle at his muscular torso.

"It was too close to dawn for me to leave last night, so I stayed here." He said nonchalantly and I sighed. "Where's Godric?"

"He went out. I would have gone with him, but he wanted someone to stay here to look after you. Thus, why I'm here." He didn't look happy about being left here with me.

"Okay, while it's nice you've made yourself feel like home, would you mind maybe putting some clothes on? And maybe we could talk afterwards now that we're stuck here with each other." I said, still avoiding looking at him. "Fine, but only because it is easier to talk with someone when they're looking at you." He said and stalked off towards the basement.

I sighed and started making my coffee. I was slightly irritated by the fact that I had a babysitter, and Eric out of all people. But I could understand Godric, if something was to happen I was an easy target. Eric came back to the kitchen, wearing clothes this time, when my coffee was done. I poured the hot liquid to my mug and sat down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

Eric watched my every move before crossing his arms and saying "You wanted to talk." I nodded. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you could maybe uhh... tell me more about Godric? I really only know the amnesia version of him..." I really had wanted to talk Eric for some time now but we had never really spent any time just the two of us. There was so much I didn't know about Godric, and it seemed like Eric was the only person to actually know him.

But Eric wasn't in a very talkative mood. "What do you want to know? The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because you are mates."

I took a sip from my coffee. "Well, what was he like before he became, depressed or whatever you call it?"

He looked at me for a long time before answering. "Not much different than how he is right now. Obviously more savage, he reminded me of a wild animal when I first saw him."

I didn't know if I was pushing my luck, but I had to ask "What about your turning?"

"I was fatally hurt and he found me. He offered me life, and I took his offer. He had spent what I assume a very long time in the wild. He was never a cruel maker, but required respect and obedience, and I wasn't exactly the obedient type so I was punished quite often. His teachings are what got me this far, I could not have hoped for a better maker. But few centuries ago he started to change."

"What happened?" I was surprised Eric was willing to tell me this much, after all I did think he hated me.

"I don't know. I suppose he started to...regret certain things he had done and the guilt was eating him up. He would feed less and less and spent all his time working as the area sheriff, I tried visiting him in Dallas but it didn't seem to affect his mood in any way and eventually he closed our bond off. Then the whole fellowship shit happened and he almost burned. It was Sookie who was able to stop him, but I knew it wouldn't be permanent, so I asked him to come with me to Shreveport so that I could watch over him. It didn't help much, he just kept detaching himself from everyone, and then he brought you to Fangtasia."

I thought about what Eric had just told me. He had obviously been extremely worried about Godric, and tried everything to keep him alive but there was only so much anyone could do. I knew Godric had planned to burn the night I met him, and there had been something that made me want to stop him. I wondered what it had been, it made no sense for me to want to save a strange vampire.

I had been right when I thought that perhaps amnesic Godric was similar to the past Godric and once again I wondered what would happen if Godric got his memories back, would he still want to live or go back to being depressed? Was it fair for me to want to keep him the way he was now, was that even the real him at all?

"I do not like you, you are weak and dull and attract way too much trouble. But out of respect towards my maker I will tolerate you."

I didn't hate Eric for his words, he didn't say them to hurt me, he was just being honest. Besides, it wasn't like I especially liked him either, but we would have to get along since we were both part of Godric's life at the moment. "I know. As long as we can tolerate each other, we're fine." I said and walked into the living room and sat down on to the couch, turning on the TV. I was surprised when Eric followed and sat down next to me.

"Oh, Twilight is on. Have you seen it?" I asked Eric.

"Is it the one with sparkly vampires? I have not seen it, but Pam often talks about it."

I nodded. "It is very popular, but I suppose it's really not your thing. You know they drink animal blood?"

"Ridiculous. Animal blood stinks, no vampire would ever drink it willingly." Eric told me, looking disgusted by the idea.

"Oh. Guess the sparkling isn't very realistic either."

"Haven't tried. Now shut up, I want to see this."

I didn't say anything more and just wondered how did I end up watching Twilight with Eric Northman.

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from a song called Stay With Me, by Sam Smith<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Lovers On The Sun

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy (at least that's what I tell myself...) and there's few things that have changed. I've changed my pen name from **Eirasmom** to **momostly**, rating has been changed from **T** to **M** and the story has a beta now, thank you ElvenVamp!

Chapter 13. Lovers On The Sun

* * *

><p>Let's light it up<p>

Let's light it up

Until our hearts catch fire

Then show the world a burning light

That never shined so bright

We'll find a way

We'll find a way

To keep the cold night

From breaking in over the walls onto the wild side

The hunger satisfied

We're burning up

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We'll never know

We'll never know

What stands behind the door

But I got a feeling and it's a feeling that's worth dying for

Just close your eyes and hold your breath because it feels right

We'll keep it moving until we make it to the other side

And let's enjoy the ride

* * *

><p>Godric came back to the house at some point while Eric and I watched Twilight. When he entered the living room, he gave both of us curious looks. Eric turned to look at him. "Do not leave me with her again, master! She made me watch the movie with sparkling vampires."<p>

I faked a shocked gasp, "He's lying, he wanted to watch it! He even told me to shut up so that he could focus!" I said pointing at Eric, who sent me a glare. "By the way Godric, where were you?"

"I took to the skies, it helps me to clear my head. Perhaps you would like to join me next time?" He asked and I nodded my head up and down eagerly. "Really? Of course I would!" I beamed brightly as Eric just rolled his eyes and stood up. "I will take my leave now, master." He said, bowing his head in respect. Godric nodded. "Yes, thank you. I will be in touch." Eric smiled before disappearing out the door and into the night.

Godric sat down next to me. "How was Eric?"

"I mean it was overall okay and he's never going to really like me, but we did talk." I said and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "He should like you."

I sighed, my brows furrowed in disagreement. "You know you can't force people to like me. It just doesn't work like that."

"He would try if I told him to." He stubbornly said to me and I just looked at him. Godric truly could be a child sometimes and I wondered just how many arguments he and Eric have had in the past. Probably beyond the count of many.

"Well I don't want you to. We get along, that's enough. We don't have to be best friends."

His face scrunched up before saying, "Very well. I will do what you wish this time." I just couldn't help myself and playfully flirted, "Oh no, you do what I wish all the time."

He smiled teasingly, "But that would be too boring, now would it not?" I laughed, "No way! I would have someone to order around and make my every wish come true." Although his face became stoic, his eyes still held that playful glint as he whispered, "And what would you wish for?"

I blushed. He had suddenly become very close to me, leaning even closer to my face, never breaking eye contact. I stared, frozen, suddenly remembering the dreams I had of him every time I closed my eyes. The way his hands and lips moved on my skin, doing things to me I didn't know were even possible. "I think you know." I managed to breathe out.

He smirked, looking satisfied and took my face between his hands, leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. I immediately responded to the kiss by parting my lips and giving his tongue access to my mouth. My arms snaked around his neck, bringing him closer to my body and I moved to straddle his lap. My passion was returned eagerly as his hands grasped at my blond locks.

Godric de-tangled his hands from my hair, downward until they reached the hem of my shirt, slipping underneath. I sighed in pleasure as his cool fingers caressed my bare stomach, feeling a sudden ache in my lower abdomen. His nostrils flared, smelling my arousal, and his fangs came down with a loud 'click', accidentally nicking my bottom lip. He licked the red bead of blood and let out a pleased growl. I weaved my hand into his hair, feeling the softness of it, while Godric's fingers had found their way under the back of my bra. Within seconds he had unclipped them and I shivered when he started lifting my shirt above my head as the cool air hit my skin.

When my shirt and bra were out of the way, a sudden wave of self consciousness hit me as not many people had ever seen me like this, and I considered myself very inexperienced when it came to pleasing men. Godric broke the kiss, seeing that I needed to breathe, and I moved my arms to cover my bare chest, but he grabbed them before I could.

"Why do you hide yourself from me?" He inquired and I looked away, feeling embarrassed. "I've never done this before and I'm not attractive like you and I'm just not used to people looking at me... like this," I rambled on.

"You are very much attractive and you should not think so lowly of yourself." He objected, releasing one of my arms, and delicately tracing the side of my right breast with his fingertips. My gaze snapped back to him, my breath hitching. His eyes were dark with desire, lips slightly parted and fangs out. In my eyes he appeared to be fierce and wild, almost like an animal but still somewhat... lonely. For the few moments we stared at each other, our breaths the only sounds that could be heard. I was still on his lap, so I made the advance, dipping my head down and capturing his lips with my own.

Godric finally released my other arm and I brushed both of my hands underneath his shirt, feeling his toned muscles. His light caresses on my breasts sent shivers of pleasure through me as I turned my head to the side when he moved his mouth to lick and nip the sensitive skin on my neck. I tugged at his shirt and he stopped his ministrations on my neck to lift his arms so that I could take it off. I discarded the piece of fabric on the floor, marveling his sculpted torso.

My lips found their way to the side of his neck, and I licked the cool skin, tasting him. I nipped the skin gently and he let out a low growl, making me smile against his skin. His hands moved to my sides and he easily lifted me up from his lap, laying me down on the couch. His eyes raked up and down my torso, making me blush once again. I had noticed the bulge in his pants and when he was about to lie on top of me I pushed against his chest. "Take those off." I whispered, glancing at his pants.

He looked at me before standing up and starting to undress. When he had gotten rid of his pants and boxers, I gulped. He was huge, not that I had anything to compare it to, but I was sure that not all men matched his size and it made nervous. When he looked hesitant, sensing my nervousness, I lifted my hips up. "Mine too." He reached down, slowly unbuttoning and pulling them off, looking at me all the while, until I was left only in my panties.

I reached my hand out, grabbing him by the arm and trying to tug him closer. He climbed on top of me and I placed my legs around him, yearning for him in a completely new way. I wanted him, all of him, closer and more than ever before. The look on his face confirmed that he wanted me just as much. I pulled him in for a hungry kiss, sucking his bottom lip while his hands roamed my body until he shifted his weight to the side and I felt him rip off my panties with ease. He touched me like no one had ever before, caressing, teasing, making me writhe underneath him and when I finally felt one finger sheathed inside me, I gasped.

He moved his finger slowly in and out, before adding another one and I arched my back when a strange feeling of pleasure surged through me. "Please," was all I could say, the need for him growing. "Are you sure?" He asked and I hurriedly nodded. And I was ready, all my nervousness gone. I knew it was going to hurt, but that it would be worth it, especially when it was Godric. I opened my legs wider as he positioned himself at my entrance, his gaze intense. He slowly bent down to kiss me before slowly pushing himself inside.

I knew he was being as gentle as he possibly could but it still stung and I closed my eyes tightly when I felt him start to move. We continued the sweet kiss and after awhile the pain slowly subsided as the pleasure quickly replaced it. My hips moved to meet with his thrusts, first in a slow and careful pace, but then faster as his hands moved from my thighs to my hips, helping me move easier. I had decided to do this with a vampire so I bared my neck to him. "Bite me." I knew those two words were all he needed, knowing that I wanted this just as much. I felt his tongue lick the skin on my neck before fangs sunk in and with one deep thrust he hit a spot inside me I didn't know even existed.

The feeling stole my breath away completely, I felt everything and nothing at the same time, losing myself in the amazing sensations and I think some sort of an embarrassing sound escaped from my mouth, but at that moment I didn't care. It was just him and I, and nothing had ever felt better.

When I came down from my high, Godric was licking the last drops of blood from the side of my neck. I felt him stll inside me as he lifted his head to look at me. "Are you feeling well?" He asked, his eyes soft as I probably had a goofy smile on my face, but I was happy and he looked pleased as well so I pulled him closer, kissing him leisurely and I felt him smile against my lips.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, but at some point I fell asleep, feeling him caress my sides, with long, gentle strokes.

I woke up when I felt Godric kiss me, nipping my bottom lip. "Dawn is close. Will you join me in the basement?" He asked and I nodded. My old bed had been moved down to the basement when my dad had gotten me a new one, it was small but Godric and I would just fit in it. We both stood up and I felt somewhat sore, but I didn't mind. We walked downstairs to the basement completely revealed to the world but strangely enough, I didn't feel the slightest embarrassed.

We lay down on the bed, and Godric put his arms around me. I buried my face against his chest, feeling tired but peaceful. "Sleep well." He whispered into my ear as I closed my eyes, falling to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I immediately panicked. Something was holding me down and I wasn't in my room but somewhere cold and dark. I took a deep breath and smelled... Godric? and then I remembered last night. We had had sex, made love, or whatever you want to call it and that goofy grin from last night returned to my face.<p>

I looked up to see Godric's face and I noticed he was still in his day rest, looking somewhat different from how he did when he was awake, more peaceful. His entire face was relaxed, lips slightly parted and he looked beautiful. I tried to reach out my hand to touch his face but noticed that he had his arms around me in a steel-like grip, effectively keeping me from moving. I frowned, not that I had something against staying here next to him but I really had to take care of my human needs and I was craving for my coffee.

I tried poking his chest, prodding anywhere I could reach which only made me giggle hysterically when nothing happened. Eventually I was able to wiggle my body free and I stood up, stretching my limbs and heading upstairs. The area between my legs felt somewhat sensitive, proving that last night definitely wasn't just another torturous dream but very much real, and I happily skipped upstairs toward the bathroom to take a long, warm shower.

The warm spray felt good on my skin and I sat down on the tile floor, relaxing. I wondered what would happen next between Godric and I, how should I behave around him, I didn't even know what we were. This was all very new to me, what if things were awkward between us, or worse, he regretted what happened? I knew I sure didn't. We might not be a couple in a traditional way but having sex changed things, right?

I stood up, sighing, and turned the shower off. I was over thinking things, everything would probably be just fine.

After I dried myself and got dressed, I went back downstairs to make my coffee and to eat something. I hadn't eaten nearly as much as I should have lately, but I had had other things to do and had just forgot to eat.

While I waited for my coffee, I checked the fridge and noticed it was almost empty, I had even forgot to go shopping. Finally I decided to just go with some cereal, since I still had some milk left that was not spoiled. I grabbed the coffee and cereals and sat down, and suddenly felt cool arms snake around me, making me let out a surprised yelp. I looked over my shoulder to see Godric's face inches away from my own and I automatically blushed. "Don't sneak up on me!"

He just chuckled. "Hello to you too." I smiled. I definitely felt somewhat embarrassed, not sure what I was supposed to say. To break the awkward silence, he leaned forward and kissed me. I was too surprised to do much more than stare until he broke the kiss and asked "Do you want to go flying with me tonight?"

I nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling very excited. "Yeah! I'll just eat first and then we can go." He let go and smiled, "Yes, no need to rush. We have all night." He sat down on to the stool next to me, watching closely while I ate.

When I was done, I stood up and plopped the dishes into the sink, not bothering to wash them. I turned to face Godric. He stood up, offering his hand to me. "Shall we depart?" I took his hand and he lifted me up into his arms bridal style, before speeding out of the house vampire speed style.

When we were outside, Godric took up in the air toward the sky with such a speed it took my breath away. Stars illuminated the otherwise dark night and when he slowed down, I took a good look around us. We were above a forest, floating in the air and not a single sound heard, except the rustling from the trees which swung in the wind. I looked up to meet Godric's gaze. He watched me, with a strange look in his eyes and I stared back. I had seen handsome men before, but none of them compared to Godric. He was unique.

I looked around before I spotted a nearby body of water. "There's a pond nearby, can we go there?" I asked him, pointing to it. I was getting a bit dizzy from the heights and felt I needed solid ground under my feet. He nodded. It didn't take us long to reach it and I took a deep breath when we landed, smelling the forest that surrounded us. Godric let me down but kept his arm around me. I was glad for the support, since my feet felt shaky.

We sat down facing the bond, with the moon was reflecting off its surface, making me smile. "It's really beautiful out here." I whispered. Godric turned his head to look at me and was about to say something but was interrupted by a rustling sound from nearby bushes. We immediately stood up, me startled and Godric ready to attack if need be.

A man emerged from the surrounding woods, except that he was no man, but a fae, the very same one we had encountered in the clearing where I had first met Godric. His cold blue eyes scanned Godric before landing on me. "I see the curse did not work as I hoped. You are not dead." He said shaking his head disappointedly.

"You did this?" I hissed at him, slightly surprised by my own reaction but too angry to care. The fae looked amused by my words, "Obviously. Death boy over there was supposed to slaughter everyone in his way, including you. What an enchantress you are, to get him to spare you." He laughed and I could feel my blood boil, for the first time in my life I was ready to kill a person. A sound close to a snarl escaped from my throat and the fae looked dumbfounded when he saw fangs descent from my gums.

"What the hell are you?" He asked taking on a defensive stance. However before I could even utter a word, Godric sped toward the fae faster than my eyes could follow, stretching his hand out to grab the fae by the throat. I could see a smirk on the fae's face before a bright light flashed and Godric froze mid-stride, just inches away from him. The fae took a step toward Godric and grabbed his immobile wrist, twisting until it let out a sickening snapping sound, the bones breaking. "You are no match for me leech, your presence surprised me last time but it won't happen again. Now, be a good boy and stay still." The fae mockingly teased, letting Godric's wrist go and patting his head as if he was a dog.

"Release him and give him back his memories and I'll come with you, willingly." I offered him desperately, I couldn't let Godric get killed because of me. "And why would I? I have him right where I want him and even those fangs won't make you dangerous." He rebutted, looking highly dis-interested at what I could possibly say to make him reconsider.

"That's where you're wrong. I have fae royal blood coursing through my veins and have mated with a two thousand year old vampire, I dare say you are no match for me now." I had no idea how to use my powers but the fae obviously didn't know that since he noticeably paled before a dubious smile rose to his lips. "You are lying. There is no way for you to have mated with a vampire."

"I'm not lying. But go ahead, test me, I don't mind getting rid of your miserable existence." I said shrugging my shoulders, trying to appear relaxed. The fae looked thoughtful for a moment before coming to a some sort of a conclusion. "Fine. I have no use for him anyway." He reached out and touched Godric's forehead and a beam of light burst out from his fingertips sending Godric flying in the air.

I ran up to where Godric landed on the grass, kneeling down next to him and shaking his shoulders gently. "Godric! Are you okay?" He didn't respond to me in any way but just laid there motionless, not even opening his eyes. I moved my gaze to look at the fae's mocking face. "If he's hurt the deal is off and you won't make it out here in one piece." I threatened him, my eyes tearing up.

"Oh please, he'll wake up soon. Don't be such a drama qu-" He was cut off by fangs piercing his throat, ripping it open. I screamed, there was blood gushing from the gruesome wound as two blond figures attacked the fae, drinking his blood down, making loud slurping noises. It didn't take long for the fae's body to be drained of all its blood and turn into a pile of dust.

The two figures stood up looking a bit unsteady and I sighed, relieved. "Eric! Pam! How did you find us?"

Eric smirked while Pam just let out an unexpected giggle and licked her bloody lips. "Oh Eric, that was the best I've ever had! What was he?"

Eric's eyes landed on Godric as he staggered toward us, ignoring Pam. "Did that son of a bitch do this to him?" He asked me and I stared at both them, confused by their behavior. "What's wrong with you guys?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Godric stirred and opened his eyes looking around him frantically.

"Thank god you're okay! I wasn't sure the fae kept his word, how do you feel?" I asked, helping him sit up. He didn't say anything for awhile and just stared at the ground, looking confused. After a moment he turned to face Eric who tried to keep himself balanced. "What happened?" He asked with a quiet voice. "After you were knocked out Eric and Pam came out of nowhere and drained the fae, and now they're...well, like this." I said motioning toward Pam who laid on the ground talking to herself.

"It is the fae blood. They are high from ingesting such a large amount of it. My son, take Pamela to your safe house, she can not take care of herself right now." Godric told Eric who nodded his head before walking up to Pam and lifting her up into his arms. He glanced at us one last time before speeding off into the woods.

Finally Godric turned to me with an unreadable expression on his face. "You remember." I stated and he nodded. "Yes. I apologize for not being able to protect you, I have failed you."

I frowned, there was nothing he could have done and I didn't blame him for anything. "It wasn't your fault. Besides we're both alive, isn't that what matters?" I asked and he looked away, sighing. "Of course. But if it wasn't for you and Eric, we wouldn't be."

I stood up and shrugged. "These things happen. Right now I think we should get back to the house." Godric stood up as well, still avoiding my gaze. "I think it would be for the best if I stayed with Eric and Pamela tonight."

I laughed at my own stupidity, of course he would want to look after them at the state they were in! "Sure, when will you come back?" I asked and Godric finally looked at me before sighing again. "I will be returning to my house. It is better I distance myself."

"What are you saying?" I was feeling confused, what did he mean by distance?

"I believe things have gone slightly too far between us, I have not been myself due to my memory loss and have done things I would have not."

I suddenly felt nauseous, his words sinking in. "So, you don't want me? Look, if this is about what happened with the fae, I'm not blaming you for anything!"

"It is not related to what happened tonight. I have not developed feelings for you, therefore I would not wish to continue this any further. I will watch over you to prevent any further attacks but that will be all."

I was at a total loss of what to say. He was telling me that everything we've been through and done together meant nothing to him. I tasted my own tears before even noticing I was crying, I felt more betrayed than ever. I had given him everything, my trust, even my goddamn virginity and he didn't want to see me again?

"You're joking right?" I asked with a shaky voice and my heart sunk when he didn't answer.

I couldn't look at him anymore, so I turned away wiping my face clean from the tears. "Okay, I get it. I-I think I can find my way back." I said and before Godric had a chance to say anything I ran in to the woods as fast as I could, wondering just how did things change so quickly between us?

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from a song called Lovers On The Sun, by David Guetta<p> 


End file.
